Amor en Florencia
by Lili4ever
Summary: Bella Swan tiene ante si al hombre con el que va a tener que compartir la custodia de sus sobrino, que se ha quedado huérfano. Se trata, nada más y nada menos, que del arrogante Edward Cullen. Al principio Edward está encantado con que Bella cuide al niño
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

**Summary:** **Bella Swan ante si al hombre con el que va a tener que compartir la custodia de sus sobrino, que se ha quedado huérfano. Se trata, nada más y nada menos, que del arrogante Edward Cullen.**

**Al principio, Edward está encantado con que Bella cuide al niño, pero pronto se da cuenta de que aquella belleza pueda desempeñar un papel mucho más placentero… en su cama.**

**¿Hasta donde será capaz de aguantar Bella para estar junto a su sobrino?**

**¡Esta en manos de un millonario Italiano que la va a poner a prueba! **

* * *

**Adaptado y Editado por Lili Everon (Lili4ever), Recuerden la trama no me pertenece. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

¿Tengo que ir a la guardería?

Bella abrazo al pequeño de cabello rubio oscuro con cariño y sintió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello. Aquel gesto hizo que se prometiera a si misma protegerlo a toda costa.

A la edad de tres años y medio, el mundo de su sobrino había estallado en mil pedazos al perder a sus padres en un accidente de coche.

Ben Cullen había formado parte de su vida desde que su hermana Alice le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Juntas habían montado la habitación del bebe, habían elegido la pintura de las paredes y la ropita. Bella había acompañado a su hermana durante el parto y había compartido con du marido, Jasper, y con ella la llegada de su hijo al mundo.

Al haberse quedado huérfanas siendo adolecentes, las dos hermanas hacían crecido muy unidas, apoyándose la una en la otra para todo. Alice había estudiado Derecho y Bella había conseguido que le publicaran su primer libro un año antes de que naciera Ben.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo a ver al tío Edward?

Al oír el nombre del hermano de Jasper, Bella sintió que el estomago le daba un vuelco.

-No te preocupes, lo vas a ver en breve- le aseguro.

-¿Prometido?

-Si

No había más remedio

-¿Hoy?

- Creo que sí, pero no olvides que acaba de llegar de Italia, que está muy lejos, y que tiene una reunión de negocios.'

-Contigo.

-Así es.

-Sobre mí.

-Por supuesto –se rio Bella-. Tu eres la persona más importante del Universo, no lo olvides, y tu tía está dispuesta a vérselas con dragones si es preciso para protegerte- bromeo besando a su sobrino en el cuello.

-¿Y el tío Edward también?

Bella se imagino a Edward ataviado cual héroe de cuentos infantiles. No resultaba difícil, pues se trataba de un hombre increíblemente fuerte, alto y ancho de espaldas. Claro que lo que más le había llamado la atención a ella cuando lo había conocido en la pedida de mano de su hermana habían sido sus ojos verdes, de los más peligrosos.

En cuanto lo había visto, Bella había sentido una gran atracción que había hecho que se quedara en blanco, sin poder articular palabra. Aquel hombre le hacía pensar en lo prohibido. Seguro que le resultaría de lo más fácil encandilar a cualquier mujer.

A ella incluida.

Por eso, precisamente, Bella se había guardado de él durante toda la velada y estaba segura de que el beso que había robado cuando se habían despedido no había sido un accidente.

-¿El tío Edward también?- insistió Ben sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Sí, el tío Edward mataría con su espada a todos los monstruos.

-¿Tiene una espada de verdad?- le pregunto el pequeño con ojos como platos.

-No- contesto Bella poniéndose de pie con el niño en brazos-. Bueno, hay que ir a la guardería a jugar con tus amigos. Te lo vas a pasar fenomenal, ya lo veras.

Bella se colgó el bolso del hombro y salieron del pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones, bajaron en ascensor al garaje, donde le esperaba su Lexus y se dirigieron a la guardería. Aunque el pequeño estuvo pensativo durante todo el trayecto, en cuanto vio a dos amigos suyos a la entrada de la guardería, corrió hacia ellos y sonrió…

A Bella le daba mucha pena dejarlo en la guardería, pero era necesario que siquiera con su rutina después de la trágica pérdida de sus padres.

Bella había hecho todo lo qué había podido para acompañarlo y hacerle sentir toda la seguridad que había podido durante las semanas que habían seguido a la perdida. Lo había abrazado y lo había dejado llorar durante horas.

Mientras conducía por la ciudad, pensó que ultimo que se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando du hermana y su marido le habían pedido a Edward y a ella que fueran los padrinos de Ben por si algún día les pasaba algo era que aquel momento fuera a llegar.

Bella se pregunto cómo iban a hacer Edward y ella para mantener la custodia compartida del pequeño cuando cada uno vivía en una punta del mundo. Se había pasado varias noches pensando en una solución, pero no había hallado ninguna, lo que la tenía muy nerviosa.

Tenía la terrible sensación de que Edward la iba a presionar, pues Ben era el heredero de la familia. Pero Bella estaba decidida a permanecer a su lado. Si a Edward se le ocurría intentar quitarle a Ben, tendría que hacerlo por encima de su cadáver.

Edward Cullen salió de su avión privado, les dio las gracias a la azafata y al piloto y abandono la terminal en dirección al Mercedes negro que lo estaba esperando. Una vez allí, saludo al conductor y se metió en el asiento trasero, donde descanso la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el cuero suave como la mantequilla.

A los pocos minutos, el Mercedes salía del aeropuerto de Sídney. Edward estaba cansado. Habían sido unas semanas terribles. Había tenido que lidiar con la muerte de su hermano y de su cuñada, acompañar a su madre, viuda, desde Florencia a Sídney para el entierro y, luego, volver a llevarla a Italia personalmente.

Los dos hermanos siempre habían estado unidos y, obedeciendo los deseos de su padre, se había hecho cargo de las empresas Cullen, quedándose Edward en las oficinas centrales de Italia y yéndose Jasper a la de Sídney.

A partir de entonces, a no poder verse en persona habían estado en contacto frecuentemente a través del teléfono y el correo electrónico.

Ahora Edward se veía de nuevo en Australia para hacerse cargo de los asunto de Jasper, sobre todo de la custodia de su hijo, que, gracias a Dios, no había ido en el coche con sus padre en el momento del accidente.

Edward había prometido cuidar de aquel niño si ocurría algo y lo iba a hacer. Tras el nacimiento del pequeño, había accedido junto con las hermana de Alice, Bella, a ser tutor legal y padrino del pequeño.

Edward recordó a su cuñada, una mujer de mediana estatura y delgada de cabellos castaños a la que había conocido en la pedida de su hermano, con la que había acudido a la boda de Jasper, con laque había vuelto a coincidir en el bautizo de Ben y a la que había consolado durante el entierro de sus respectivos hermanos.

Edward recordó como la había visto llorar durante el funeral. Al principio, había intentado controlarse, pero no había podido y había terminado dando rienda suelta a su dolor...

Bella se había hecho cargo de Ben inmediato después del accidente, desde el primer momento, por lo que Edward le estaba inmensamente agradecido, pues él había tenido que estar junto a su madre. Al llegar frente a un edificio muy alto, Edward se bajo del coche, entro en el vestíbulo y tomo el ascensor que lo llevo hasta una sala de juntas, en la que unos cuantos abogados le dieron la bienvenida

-Hola, Bella-. Saludo a su cuñada, que se había puesto en pie para recibirlo.

A continuación, le estrecho la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Bella se estremeció y Edward se quedo un tanto perplejo.

Llevaba botas de tacón, pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta de punto azul marino con un cinturón ancho de cuero en las caderas.

Durante el tiempo que había estado en Florencia, había estado en contacto con ella a través del correo electrónico para ver que tal estaba su sobrino. Edward estaba convencido que Bella y su hermana habían estado muy unidas…. Aunque no se parecían en nada.

Alice era una mujer alegre y extrovertida ala que le gustaba reírse y cuyo mundo giraba en torno a su marido y a su hijo mientras que Bella se escondía del mundo detrás de una máscara de reserva y prudencia que Edward encontraba de lo más intrigante.

Había visto desaparecer aquella mascara cuando su hermana le había dado el sí quiero a Jasper en su boda, el día que había accedido a ser madrina de sus sobrino y más recientemente, en el entierro de Alice y de Jasper.

Era evidente que Bella hacia todo lo que podía por esconder su vulnerabilidad y aquello lo atraía. Sería maravilloso poder conocer a una mujer así, poder ir quitando las capas que recubrían si corazón y descubrir que había dentro.

-Hola, Edward- le dijo ella con educación

Edward tuvo la desagradable sensación de que le estaba leyendo los pensamientos, pero era imposible. Como presidente ejecutivo del grupo de empresas Cullen tenía fama de ser un negociador frio y distante, requisito indispensable para abrirse camino en el mundo del mercado inmobiliario internacional, en el que se movían millones de dólares al año.

Desde luego, no habría llegado a ser quien era y a tener la fortuna que poseía sin saber guardarse muy mucho y aprendiendo a utilizar bien ciertas estrategias.

El abogado le indico una cómoda butaca y Edward se sentó.

-Como saben, estamos aquí para tratar el tema de la custodia del hijo de Jasper y Alice- comento abriendo un sobre-. Supongo que habrán pensado en ello.

-Ben está muy bien viviendo conmigo- contesto Bella tranquilamente-. Trabajo desde casa, así que no tengo que contratar a nadie para que lo cuide. Estoy segura de que mi hermana hubiera querido que estuviera conmigo.

-Yo creo que Ben tendría que venirse a vivir conmigo, a Italia, donde será educado para hacerse cargo algún día de la empresa que fundó mi padre- intervino Edward-. Es un heredero Cullen, el primero de su generación. No me cabe la menor duda de que Jasper habría querido que su hijo siguiera los pasos familiares.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

-No me parece una buena opción- comento con voz cargada de preocupación-. Ben todavía no ha asumido la pérdida de sus padres, necesita vivir en un entorno que conozca y seguir una rutina regular. Tener que enfrentar un país que no conoce, a gente nueva y a un idioma que no comprende sería terrible para él. Mi hermana nunca tuvo la intención de que su hijo viviera fuera de Sídney.

-Supongo que mi hermano jamás pensó que él y su mujer iban a morir tan jóvenes, pero el destino les tenía otra cosa deparada.

Bella miro. Aquel hombre era letal. Más le valía no tener problemas con él. Sin embargo, lo había visto en otras ocasiones de mucho mejor humor, lo había visto cariñoso con Alice, riéndose con su hermano y mostrándole todo su cariño a Ben.

Había habido un tiempo en el que se había sentido muy cómoda en su compañía e incluso había llegado a preguntarse si podría haber algo mas entre ellos. Tal vez, así habría sido si un año después del nacimiento de Ben Bella no hubiera sufrido una agresión que la había dejado asustada tanto física como emocionalmente y por culpa de lo cual evitaba cualquier relación con los hombres, especialmente con hombres tan vitales como Edward.

-Tu viajas mucho-insistió- ¿Cómo vas a hacer para arroparlo por las noches y leerle un cuento? No vas a poder estar a su lado para que te cuente sus sueños y su miedos, para abrazarlo cuando este triste y para reírte con él cuando esté contento- le reprocho.

-Se me ocurre que Ben podría vivir unos meses contigo y unos meses conmigo –propuso Edward.

-Eso no le daría ninguna estabilidad- objeto Bella-. Es solo un niño, no puedes estar llevándolo y trayéndolo de su sitio a otro cada pocos meses.

-En Italia, estaría con su abuela, que lo adora, y con una niñera muy cualificada-. Insistió Edward con calma y paciencia, dándose cuenta que Bella estaba cada vez más agitada.-. Podrás venir a verlo cuando quisieras, yo te pagaría el billete de avión a Florencia y podrías alojarte en mi casa. Así, podrías ver con tus propios ojos que está bien y te quedarías tranquila. Por supuesto existe la opción de mandarlo a un internado muy bueno.

-No- contesto Bella rápidamente-. ¿Es que acaso no cuenta que haya tenido contacto con Ben desde que ha nacido y que lo quiera como si fuera mi propio hijo? –se lamento.

Edward se hecho hacia tras en la butaca

-Si tanto lo quieres, supongo que estarás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que sea feliz.

-Por supuesto-contesto Bella sin dudar.

-Dado que ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a que el otro tenga la custodia completa del niño, ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Bella había pensado mucho sobre aquello y no se le había ocurrido nada.

-Decidamos lo que decidamos tiene que ser lo mejor para Ben.

-En ese caso, estamos de acuerdo- contesto Edward girándose hacia uno de los abogados-. En el testamento se dice que la custodia tiene que ser compartida, ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Igual y compartida no quiere decir lo mismo en Derecho /verdad?

-No exactamente- contesto el abogado frunciendo el ceño.

-En ese caso, podríamos decir que estamos interpretando literalmente algo que no tendría por qué interpretarse así.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar?- le pregunto Bella nerviosa.

-Hemos hablado de las posibilidades que sus nos han ocurrido y no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo... Así que propongo que compartamos la custodia de Ben en la misma casa. Así, el niño tendrá los mejores cuidados y nosotros dos seremos una constante en su vida –contesto mirándola fijamente.

-Eso es completamente ridículo –contesto Bella-mi casa es muy pequeña.

Edward sonrió encantado.

-Resulta que tengo una casa vacía en la bahía Watson. Se trata de un edificio de dos plantas en el que hay siete dormitorios. Está dividida en dos alas y hay dos despachos individuales, gimnasio y piscina cubierta. También cuenta con un departamento apartado para el servicio. No creo que nos resulte muy difícil compartir la casa. Así podrías ocuparte de Ben cuando me tenga que ir de viaje, que es lo que tú quieres, estar siempre con él. Las cosas cambiarían muy poco.

¿Tú crees?, se pregunto Bella boquiabierta.

-Si compartimos casa Ben seguiría viviendo en Sídney y a tu cuidado el sesenta por ciento del tiempo con todas las ventajas económicas que yo le puedo proporcionar.

-La propuesta del señor Cullen es increíblemente generosa –comento el abogado-.

¿Por qué tenía Bella la pequeña sensación de que ese hombre la estaba manipulando?

-Me lo tengo que pensar- comento.

Dicho aquello, dio gracias al abogado, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Edward la siguió y la acompaño hasta al ascensor.

-Me gustaría ver a mi sobrino cuanto antes –le dijo.

-Está en la guardería-contesto Bella.

-Y supongo que tendrás que ir a recogerlo a alguna hora.

-A las tres –contesto Bella mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando se vio en aquel pequeño cubículo en compañía de aquel hombre, sintió que la calma que la había acompañado hasta entonces la había abandonado, por completo. Nunca se había sentido intimidada en presencia de Jasper, pero con Edward era muy diferente.

Aquel hombre exudaba sensualidad.

Bella se recordó que tenía muchos motivos para desconfiar de los hombres y sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-¿Has comido?- le pregunto Edward

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- contesto Bella sorprendida.

-Se me ocurre que sería una buena manera de hablar ciertas cosas que tienen que ver con el bienestar de Ben.

-No sé si hacemos eso mientras comemos es buena idea.

-¿Prefieres que lo hagamos en tu casa?

No por supuesto que no.

-Hay unas cuantas cafeterías por aquí-Contesto Bella-. Nos podemos tomar un Sándwich y un café.

Sin embargo, Edward la llevo a un restaurante e ignoro sus propuestas mientras el _maître los acomodaba._

_-_No me gusta nada...

-¿No tenerlo todo controlado?- se burlo Edward.

-Parece que a ti se te da muy bien, sin embargo- le espeto Bella.

Mientras el _maître_ abrí una botella de vino, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de explotar, asi que se puso en pie para irse, pero Edward le agarro la muñeca.

-Por favor –siéntate le pidió.

-Dame una buena razón.

-Ben.

Bella recordó la carita de su sobrino, tan triste y solemne. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para protegerlo, así que volvió a sentarse.

-No va a salir bien –comento

-¿La comida?

-Compartir la misma casa- comento exasperada

-Es la mejor opción para Ben.

Bella no pudo contestar porque, en aquel momento, llego el camarero para tomarles la comanda No le había dado tiempo de mirar la carta, así que pidió una ensalada Cesar.

-Empleas tácticas injustas-comento una vez a solas.

-Si te hubiera propuesto compartir a casa desde el primer momento, me habrías dicho que no rotundamente.

-Efectivamente- contesto Bella mirándolo a los ojos-. Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si me niego a compartir casa contigo? –lo desafío.

-Entonces no me dejaras más opción que iniciar los trámites de adopción de Ben.

* * *

**Editado: 02-10- 12**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Bella se quedo Helada.

-No puedes hacer eso. Iría en contra del testamento de Jasper y Alice- le dijo con voz trémula.

-El abogado de Jasper ha sido testigo de que te has negado a todas las soluciones que te eh dado- le recordó Edward-. A menos que cambies de opinión, no me dejas más remedio que llevar este asunto a los tribunales.

Bella prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era abofetear a aquel hombre, pero se tuvo que conformar con dirigirle una mirada acecina.

-Eso implicaría mucho tiempo y mucho dinero- continuo Edward.

Bella era propietario de su casa y también tenía un coche. No tenía ninguna deuda y en el trabajo le iba muy bien, pero Edward Cullen tenía mucho más dinero que ella.

-¿Quieres que Ben tenga que pasar por eso?- la presiono Edward-. ¿De qué nos servirá?

-A ti evidentemente, te servirá para salirte con la tuya- contesto Bella con amargura.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi sobrino.

Bella sabía que era cierto, pero la amenaza de adoptar a Ben la había sacado de sus casillas. En aquel momento, llego su camarero y les sirvió la comida pero Bella ya no tenía apetito

-No quiero compartir casa contigo- anuncio- Edward se la quedo mirando intensamente.

-¿A tu novio no le haría gracia?

-No tengo novio- contesto Edward-. ¿Y tú? ¿A tu novia de turno no le molestaría que vivieras conmigo?

-No.

¿Simplemente no?

-Come- le indico Edward dando buena cuenta de su plato.

La ensalada tenía una pinta deliciosa, pero Bella tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para comérsela no quiso pedir postre y prefirió un café solo con azúcar, exactamente igual a que Edward. Cuando llego la hora de pagar, abrió el bolso para abonar su parte, pero Edward se negó.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que te enseña la casa antes de buscar a Ben –comento.

-No…

-Tenemos una hora y media- insistió Edward mientras salían del restaurante.

Tras hacer una breve llamada desde el móvil, un Mercedes negro paso a buscarlos. Edward le abrió la puerta, espero a que Bella accediera al asiento trasero, rodeo el coche y se sentó a su lado. Una vez allí le presento a su conductor, Gianni, con amabilidad, lo que sorprendió de sobremanera a Bella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa en cuestión, desde la que había unas vistas del puerto impresionantes, Bella pensó que aquello no era una casa si no una mansión, una mansión rodeada por una verja de hierro a lo que se accedía por un camino pavimentado que llevaba a través de un precioso jardín a la puerta principal, porticada y de madera.

La mansión en cuestión parecía una villa de la Toscana, con sus tejas árabes y sus paredes pintadas de color crema, Una vez adentro, Bella se fijo en que los suelos eran de mármol color crema también y que los muebles eran de madera maciza,

Una mujer de mediana edad les dio la bienvenida y Edward se la presento diciéndole que se llamaba Anna. Su marido, Claude, y ella eran los guardeses de la propiedad.

Tras la presentación, Edward procedió a enseñarle la casa. Mientras lo hacía, Bella percibió su colonia y aunque no intento, tocarla en ningún momento, lo tenía tan cerca que se sintió incomoda.

Bella consiguió salir bien para de la visita y hacer comentarios educados sobre las estancias, que eran amplias y espaciosas. Lo cierto era que la casa era maravillosa, tenía unos jardines estupendos y una piscina muy grande.

No había ningún motivo para no aceptar la propuesta de Edward e irse a vivir con el, pero poniendo ciertas condiciones.

-¿Algún comentario?- le pregunto Edward mientras bajaban las majestuosas escaleras tras haber visto la planta de arriba,

-Unos cuantos- contesto Bella

-Adelante,

Bella se paro en un escalón y lo miro.

-Quiero que quede claro que la única razón por la que acepto la propuesta es por Ben.

-Tomo nota.

-Si me vengo a vivir contigo, es única y exclusivamente de manera formal-continuo Bella,

Edward la miro y se dio cuenta que aunque Bella lo miraba con ojos desafiante, escondía algo.

-No tienes nada que temer, no te voy a hacer nada- contesto haciendo que Bella se sonrojara y siguiera bajando las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo de entrada.

Edward consulto su reloj, llamo a Gianni y acompaño a Bella hasta el Mercedes. No había mucho tráfico y no tardaron en llegar a la guardería.

-Voy contigo –anuncio.

-A Ben le va a dar mucha ilusión verte- contesto Bella.

La presencia de Edward no paso desapercibida, pues era mucho más alto, fuerte y guapo que los demás padres que esperaban la salida de sus hijos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se abrió la puerta y una de las empleadas se coloco en la salida para asegurarse que todos los niños eran recogidos. Bella aprovecho para presentarle a Edward y para comentar que ya habían dicho en la guardería que él era el otro tutor legal de Ben.

-Hay que cambiar la dirección –comento Edward dándole la nueva a la mujer-. A partir de ahora mismo viviremos allí.

-¿No te parece un poco precipitado?- le pregunto Bella una Vez a solas.

-No me parece que haya ningún motivo para retrasar lo inevitable.

-Nos mudaremos mañana-contesto Bella con firmeza-. Así, Ben tendrá tiempo de hacerse a la idea.

Minutos después, apareció Ben, que se despidió de su cuidadora con un afectuoso abrazo. Al ver a Edward, sonrió y levanto los brazos para que lo tomara, lo que su tío hizo encantado.

-Hola, Ben.

-Tío. Has venido. Bella me había dicho que ibas a venir. ¿Te vas a quedar?

-Si- contesto Edward mientras cruzaban el aparcamiento.

-Que bien.

Al llegar al coche, Bella vio como Gianni sacaba del maletero una silla especial para niños y la acoplaba en el asiento trasero. Desde luego, no se podía negar que Edward lo tenía todo pensado, pero estaba yendo demasiado deprisa y todo lo decidía él. Debía de estar acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero ella también tenía cosas que decir y derecho a opinar.

Bella le dio instrucciones de Gianni para llegar a su casa y su respiro aliviada al verse allí.

-Gracias por la comida.- se despidió mientras salían del coche.

-¿Puede subir el tío a casa para ver mi bici nueva?- le pregunto Ben a su tía.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que no?

-Claro… si quiere- contesto Bella.

Seguro Edward se había dado cuenta que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Bella vivía en una casa de dos plantas que habían convertido en cuatro departamentos y ocupaba uno de los de arriba.

-¿Quieres un café?- le pregunto a Edward una vez dentro.

-Si gracias –contesto el-. Bueno, ¿Qué? …¿me ensañaras tu bici?- le dijo a su sobrino.

El apartamento era relativamente espacioso y estaba decorado. Tenía dos dormitorios y dos baños y le resulto femenino, pero funcional. Ben lo condujo hasta una estancia en la que había una librería ocupando dos paredes y que parecía un despacho, pero en el no había ni mesa ni ordenador.

Lo que habían era juguetes por todas partes, una cama infantil en el medio y varios coches en el suelos. Sobre el cabecera, se veía unos cuantos dibujos infantiles y una fotografía enmarcada de Alice, Jasper, Ben y Bella.

Edward se fijo en ella, en lo sonriente y contenta que estaba, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida.

-Esta es mi bici- anuncio Ben.

Edward se agacho y acaricio el sillín y la pintura,

-Papa me la compro antes de…- comento mordiéndose los labios-. Antes concluyo.

Edward sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a s Ben y asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien, pero se contento con ponerle la mano en el hombro.

-Un días de estos, podríamos ir al parque para que l vea lo bien que montas- le dijo.

-¿Y puede venir también Bella?- le pregunto al pequeño

-Claro que sí.

-¿Te vas a quedar a vivir con nosotros?- sonrió el niño.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Te puedes quedar en mi cama.

Aquel ofrecimiento sincero y abierto hizo que Edward sintiera algo muy profundo. Aquel niño era el hijo de Jasper, su ahijado, un niño que necesitaba seguridad y amor.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo-. Vamos a comentárselo a Bella –añadió pensando que era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle que cambiaban de casa.

Así lo hicieron y Edward se maravillo de lo sencilla y claramente que Bella le explico la situación al pequeño.

-¿Y seguiré yendo a la misma guardería?- quiso saber Ben.

-Si- le aseguro Edward.

-¿Y Sooty se puede venir también?- pregunto el pequeño

Edward miro a Bella y enarco una ceja.

-Sooty su gata- le explico ella

-Claro que sí.

Bella había servido el café de manera informal en la mesa del comedor en la que Ben estaba merendando un vaso de leche con galletas.

Estaba incomoda por la presencia de Edward y quería que se fuera cuando t antes, pero él no parecía tener prisa por hacerlo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- anuncio mirando el reloj como se le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Te veo mañana se despidió de Ben.

-¿Y A Bella?- le pregunto al niño.

-Si a Bella también –sonrió Edward.

Bella lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se quedo mirándolo mientras se iba. A continuación, baño a Ben, lo acostó le leyó un cuento y contesto a sus preguntas y dudas lo mejor que pudo, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien.

Una vez a solas, se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía preguntas y dudas y de que no tenía a nadie que la tranquilizara diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Iba a vivir en la misma casa que un hombre muy especial y, aunque la casa en cuestión era grande, inevitablemente iban a compartir mucho.

Ya me puedo ir acostumbrando, se dijo.

Quizás ni fuera para tanto

Una casa grande, dos alas separadas, Edward viajando sin parar…

¡A lo mejor no se veían mucho!

* * *

**Editado: 02-10- 12**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Recoger las cosas de Ben y las suyas fue bastante más que simplemente meter unas cuantas cajas en un coche ya que Bella necesitaba sus libros de referencia y de investigación para el trabajo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, su ordenador, impresora, fax, varios cuadernos y discos.

Por supuesto, también había objetos personales. Sin ir más lejos, la ropa de los dos. Menos mal que Edward le había indicado a su chofer que llevara su 4x4 porque tuvieron que hacer 3 viajes. Por fin Bella cerró su casa y siguió a Claude en su Lexus.

Mientras entraba a la mansión de Edward, se dijo que ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y que tenía que aceptar que aquella casa iba a hacer su hogar de ahora en adelante.

La casa no la había impresionado pero su propietario sí. Le costaba admitírselo a sí misma, pero no podía evitarlo. Por enésima vez se pregunto si estaría loca y por enésima vez se dijo que compartir casa con Edward era lo mejor para Ben.

Y su hermana habría elegido lo que fuera mejor para Ben.

Bella le dio las gracias a Claude con una sincera sonrisa. Una vez en el piso de arriba, comprobó que Anna, gracias a Dios, había ido colocando las cajas en las habitaciones.

La mujer ayudo a Bella acomodar todas las cosas de Ben, que se entretuvo tirando los juguetes por el suelo y, a continuación, organizaron el despacho de Bella. Solo quedaba su suite, y Bella le aseguro que ya lo hacia ella.

Al final, estuvo la mayor parte del día sacando cosas de las cajas y colocándolas en su nuevo lugar, pero tuvo tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse para darle la cena de comer a Ben.

Por favor que estemos nosotros dos, solos, suplico en silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían al comedor.

La idea de tener que cenar con Edward y de tener que hablar con él, se le hacía insoportable, pero, desgraciadamente, cuando entraron en el comedor, se encontraron con que Edward ya estaba allí.

Se había quitado el traje y la corbata y se había remangado la camisa hasta mitad del brazo y les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa felina

-Veo que ya os habéis instalado- comento.

-Hemos sacado todos mis juguetes de las cajas y la habitación de Bella está muy cerca de la mía. Hemos instalado a Sooty en mi baño- le explico Ben

Bella se quedo mirando a Edward mientras este tomaba a Ben en brazos.

-Por las noches, duerme conmigo- añadió el niño- Bella deja que el duerma en mi cama.

Por favor, déjale tu también, le rogo Bella en silencio

-Hace muchos años yo también tenía un gato y también dormía en mi cama- contesto Edward haciendo que a Ben se le pusieran los ojos como platos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y de qué color era tu gato? Sooty es negra con una mancha blanca en el hocico.

-Baci era una persa blanca.

-Baci quiere decir Besos -comento Ben haciendo sonreír a Edward.

-Así es.

Había sido un comentario de lo más inocente y Bella no comprendía porque se había estremecido de pies a cabeza. Posiblemente, porque estaba cansada y en territorio desconocido, pero tampoco acababa de entenderlo porque no tenía nada que temer de aquel hombre.

Lo que se necesita era dormir bien aquella noche y un día o dos para aceptar su nueva realidad.

En aquel momento, llego Anna con una bandeja en la que se veía una sopera, una fuente de arroz y otra de verduras variadas.

Bella se sentó y sentó a Ben junto a ella mientras Edward se sentaba enfrente. Esperaba que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Le resulto imposible relajarse durante toda la cena y comió de manera mecánica. En lugar de postre, tomo fruta y pidió Te en vez de café.

Fue un gran alivio cuando Ben le dio la excusa perfecta para escapar.

-¿Puedo ir arriba a ver qué tal esta Sooty? No quiero que se sienta sola- pregunto el pequeño.

-Claro – contesto Bella-. Voy contigo – añadió dándose cuenta que Edward sonreía con malicia.

-Yo también voy- dijo-. Así, me enseñas tus juguetes.

Ben no lo dudo un instante y durante la siguiente hora tío y sobrino estuvieron hablando de todo lo que tenia ruedas. Sobre todo, del Ferrari Rojo, el preferido del niño. Ben siempre decía que de mayor quería tener uno. Y una moto, también.

Típico de los niños pequeños.

Cuando Bella le dijo que había llegado el momento de meterse a la cama, no protesto.

-Bella me lee un cuento todas las noches- declaro-. ¿Me lees tu uno, por favor, tio?

-Claro –contesto Edward.

Bella rezo para que aquel hombre viajara mucho y no estuviera casi nunca en casa. Sin embargo. A la mañana siguiente seguía allí y desayuno con ellos.

Y ceno con ellos durante los siguientes días, así que leerle un cuento a Ven todas las noches se convirtió en un habito, y el viernes por la noche sorprendió a su sobrino diciéndole que aquel fin de semana iban a ir a un criadero para comprar un cachorro.

-Tienen un montón de cachorros- les dijo a ambos enseñándoles un folleto.

Bella vio que Ben se le iluminaba los ojos.

-¿De verdad voy a poder elegir el que yo quiera?

-Pues claro.

-¡Eres el mejor! ¡Gracias!.- exclamo el pequeño abrazando a Edward.

Edward lo abrazo también y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, a dormir, que mañana va a hacer un gran día –se despidió.

Bella lo arropo y ambos salieron de la habitación. Ha sido un bonito detalle por tu parte – comento Bella -. Jasper le había prometido un cachorro por su cumpleaños.

-¿Crees que estoy intentando comprar el cariño de Ben? – espeto Edward mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Bella lo miro sorprendida.

-Un cachorro es un regalo perfecto, pero mi hermana no quería que Ben creciera creyendo que podría tenerlo todo.

Edward le indico que fueran hacia la biblioteca y, una vez allí, le señalo una cómoda butaca de cuero.

-El lunes me tengo que ir a Nueva York y estaré fuera unos días – le dijo-. Si hay cualquier cosa, me llamas al móvil.

-No creo que sea necesario.

Edward tampoco lo creía porque aquella mujer era eficiente, capaz y estaba constantemente pendiente del niño.

-Bueno, podrías llamarme para ver que tal estoy –sonrió con malicia.

-No me gustaría molestarte.

¿Sabría Bella que se había dado cuenta de que siempre que estaba con él se le aceleraba el pulso?

Edward tenía muy claro que aquella mujer era toda una fachada y se preguntaba que habría realmente debajo. No le había dado ningún motivo para que se mostrara tan cautelosa con el, pero se notaba que no estaba cómoda en sus presencia y Edward estaba de lo mas intrigado por averiguar por qué.

Todo a su debido tiempo.

-Voy a instalar un ordenador con cámara para que Ben pueda tener contacto visual conmigo todos los días declaro.

De repente, sintió el deseo de acabar con tanta postura, de hacer que a Bella se le dilataran las pupilas y de acelerarle todavía más el pulso.

Aquella mujer lo tenía muy intrigado. Por fuera parecía pragmática y resuelta, pero no mostraba a nadie lo que guardaba en su interior.

-Bueno, me voy a ir a la cama-comento Bella poniéndose en pie -. Muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- por hacer que a Ben le sea fácil acostumbrarse vivir aquí.

-¿Y a ti te está resultando fácil, Bella?

No

Era evidente que Edward lo sabía porque le leía el pensamiento y parecía saber en todo momento como estaba reaccionando.

-Supongo que me acostumbrare – contesto saliendo de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Elegir cachorro resulto una aventura fascínate. Ben se decanto por una hembra Ihasa apso a la que bautizo con el nombre de Rosie y a la que colmo de cariño desde el primer instante.

Gracias al viaje de Edward a New York, Bella pudo disfrutar de cierta tranquilidad… aunque todos los días a una hora precisa se conectaban para que Ben pudiera hablar y ver a su tío.

En aquellas ocasiones, Bella tenía mucho cuidado de no intervenir demasiado. Se limitaba a saludarlo con educación y a darle las buenas noches antes de desconectar la cámara. Por como sonreía burlón y por como la miraba, Bella comprendió que Edward sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo adrede.

-Mi amiga Tamryn cumple cuatro años y me ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños el domingo- le conto Ben a su tío-. La tía Bella me va a llevar, pero me gustaría que tu también estuvieras allí tío.

-Lo voy a intentar. Ya me dará tu tía los detalles mañana por la noche. –contesto Edward.

-Que bien –exclamo el pequeño.

El domingo llego con sol y buena temperatura. Ben estaba de muy buen humor y algo nervioso ante la fiesta.

-Van a ir todos mis amigos de la guardería- le dijo a Bella

-Te lo vas a pasar fenomenal.

-Tamryn me ha dicho que va a haber payasos y una casa de plástico para jugar y muchos juguetes –continuo Ben nervioso- . ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Venga, vamos –contesto Bella tomando el regalo-. ¿Nos despedimos de Anna y de Claude?

-Claro – sonrió Ben

En la invitación ponía que la fiesta comenzaba a las dos y a esa hora estaban Bella y ben entrando en la preciosa casa de Woollahra donde iba a tener lugar la celebración.

-Ahí está Tamryn – le dijo Ben a Bella apretándole la mano mientras iban hacia un grupo de niños y adultos -. Te vas a quedar, ¿Verdad?

-Pues claro que su, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo –contesto Bella.

Y la fiesta resulto realmente divertida. Unos treinta y tanto niños se lo pasaron a lo grande jugando hasta que llego la hora de la merienda y de la tarta. Fue un gran momento ver a todos los pequeños observar atentamente aquellas cuatro velas encendidas ceremoniosamente.

De repente, Bella sintió una alarma y, al volverse vio a un hombre alto y fuerte ataviado con pantalones negros, camisa blanca abierta en el cuello y cazadora de cuero negro que iba hacia ella.

Edward.

No era la ropa lo que le atraía de él, sino el mismo, lo que, instintivamente, la llevaba a activar todas las barreara que tenia.

Era cuestión de supervivencia.

No debía permitir que aquel hombre la desequilibrara, se había prometido que no permitiría que ningún hombre volviera a desequilibrarla jamás.

¿Por qué precisamente, ahora que llevaba una vida relativamente relajada apariencia aquel hombre en su vida?

Edward.

Aquel hombre le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir y había sido así desde que lo había conocido, pues se trataba de un hombre simpático y cariñoso.

Por lo que sabía, elegía a mujeres sofisticadas que sabían perfectamente de lo que iba el juego. Bella no era dada a flirtear ni partidaria del sexo por el sexo. Posiblemente, porque jamás había conoció a nadie con quien olvidarse de sus creencias morales.

Además, Edward vivía en el extranjero y viajaba sin parar. Tener una relación con el estaba abocada al sufrimiento y ella no quería sufrir.

Aun así, había aparecido en su vida y no podía dejar de pensar en el.

-Hola Bella.

Bella se giro y se encontró con su sonrisa.

-Hola- lo saludo.

Aquel hombre tenía algo muy potente y Bella decidió que era poder y un innato sentido del control.

Aquello mezclado con su sensualidad era explosivo.

Bella había visto muchas veces como se acercaban a él las mujeres, atraídas como las abejas a la miel.

-A Ben le va a hacer mucha ilusión verte aquí.

Edward había visto antes de acercarse que Bella se lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero ahora en lugar de reír como momentos antes se limitaba a tratarlo con educación, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acariciarle la mejilla y los labios.

De repente, percibió que Bella se tensaba, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y sonrió, pues era evidente que ambos sabían que había una atracción entre ellos.

-Le he prometido que vendría y aquí estoy- comento-. Es un gusto verle pasándoselo así de bien- añadió mientras sus sobrino le saludaba con la mano frenéticamente.

-Sí.  
Ben corrió hacia ellos y, al llegar junto a su tío, abrió los brazos y Edward lo tomo entre los suyos.

-Nos van a dar un regalo a todos –les conto Ben encantado-. La fiesta todavía no se ha terminado. Nos vamos a quedar un rato mas, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si.- contesto Edward. Durante una hora más los padres charlaron y conversaron animadamente mientras los niños jugaban. Les ofrecieron refrescos, te y canapés, y el sol se fue poniendo.

Edward apenas se aparto de Bella, en todo aquel tiempo. Estaban dando casi las siete de la tarde cuándo se despidieron de Tamryn, les dieron las gracias a los padres de la niña por haberlos invitado y se fueron a casa. Había sido un día tan movido que, nada más salir del baño, Ben anuncio que solo quería un vaso de leche y se quedo dormido en cuanto lo acostaron.

-Anna ha preparado la cena- le dijo a Edward a Bella tras salir de la habitación del pequeño.

-No tengo hambre- contesto Bella

-Pero si apenas has comido nada en la fiesta.

-Estoy bien- le aseguro Bella.- Me voy a tomar un plátano con un café o algo. Tengo que hacer cosas en el ordenador.

-Le voy a decir a Anna que te lleve una bandeja.

-Puedo hacerlo yo perfectamente.

Edward se quedo mirándola a los ojos.

-Como quieras.

-Gracias.

A continuación, ignorando la curiosa tensión que se había formado entre ellos, Bella bajo a la cocina para explicarle a Anna que no iba a cenar, se sirvió una taza de café agarro un plátano y se despidió de Edward y de ama de llaves,

-No te quedes trabajando demasiado tarde- le dijo Edward.

Bella decidió ignorar el sarcasmo de sus palabras. Era evidente que Edward sabía perfectamente que lo estaba evitando.

En cualquier caso, se iba a quedar trabajando hasta que le diera la mano. Vivía en su casa, pero no iba a permitir que le digiera que tenía que hacer.

Una vez ante el ordenador, releyó lo que había escrito el día anterior y se dejo llevar por el guion y por los personajes, zambulléndose de lleno en el fascinante proceso creativo.

Cuando mas escribía era por la noche, era cuando mejor se concentraba, Cuando vivía sola, a veces, se quedaba toda la noche escribiendo, pero ahora tenía que ocuparse de Ben.

Por no hablar de Edward, que le había hecho creer que iba a viajar mucho, pero que resultaba que estaba presente en su vida la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Y porque le molestaba tanto su presencia? Bella intento dilucidar una respuesta, pero se quedo dormida antes de conseguirlo.

* * *

**Editado: 02-10- 12**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Edward tomo a Ben en brazos antes de irse al aeropuerto. Bella los observo y, al oír cómo se reía el pequeño, sintió una punzada de envidia, pues se llevaban muy bien y se querían mucho.

Aquello le hizo acordarse de su hermana, a la que echaba mucho de menos y con la que siempre había mantenido contacto por teléfono, con la que siempre había compartido todo y cuya ausencia quería tapar haciéndose cargo de su hijo.

Bella se aseguro que sería suficiente, que era todo lo que necesitaba. Le iba bien como escritora, lo que le permitía llevar una vida material satisfactoria y tener la mente ocupada.

Entonces ¿Por qué sentía un vacio inmenso y una necesidad de algo más?

Por ejemplo, de que un hombre la besara. Si, necesitaba sentir los labios de un hombre, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo, necesitaba cariño y confianza.

Necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?- le pregunto a Edward.

-Dentro de una semana más o menos- contesto él.

Bella sonrió mientras Edward dejaba al pequeño en el suelo.

-Cuidaos- les dijo mientras iba hacia el mercedes en el que lo estaba esperando Gianni.

-Ojala el tío no tuviera que irse tan a menudo- comento Ben una vez a solas con ella.

No tanto como a ella le gustaría.

-Es un hombre muy ocupado- le explico Bella dándole un beso en la nariz.

-Me ha prometido que me llamara esta noche antes de que nos acostemos.

Y Edward siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar- le dijo Bella tomándolo de la mano.

Después de desayunar, Bella le ayudo a vestirse y lo llevo a la guardería. A continuación, volvió a casa y se encerró en su despacho hasta que llego el momento de ir a buscarlo.

Era un bien plan y seguro que daría resultado. Lo único que tenía que conseguir era concentrarse por completo en el argumento de la novela que tenía entre manos en aquellos momentos.

Poder olvidarse de todo lo demás para zambullirse de lleno en el mundo ficticio de sus personajes requería un esfuerzo mental considerable, así que Bella se preparo una buena taza de té y se dirigió a su despacho.

A mediodía, hizo un descanso, se preparo un sándwich de jamón y lechuga que acompaño con un vaso de zumo de manzana y salió a comer a la terraza.

El sol apenas calentaba y había una ligera brisa y un banco de nubes en el horizonte. Bella se permitió sentir la sensación de libertad que le confería el saber que Edward no estaría allí durante varios días.

Lo cierto era que estaban compartiendo casa y también vida porque Edward no viajaba tanto como ella había creído. No sabía si de manera accidental o adrede, pero lo cierto era que Edward desayunaba con Ben y con ella casi todos los días y casi todas las noches llegaba pronto de ir a trabajar, a tiempo para cenar con ellos. Por supuesto, estaba con Ben mientras lo bañaban y le leía un cuento antes de acostarlo.

Aunque tenía sus reservas para con él, lo cierto era que Edward estaba completamente entregado a su sobrino. Era evidente que lo quería de verdad y Ben estaba mejorando por momentos. Ya no estaba tan serio, se reía mucho más y las pesadillas que solían despertarlo por las noches habían desaparecido casi por completo.

Mudarse de casa con Edward había sido lo correcto para Ben.

Bella se sentía tensa y nerviosa, cautelosa e incómoda, incapaz de relajarse. No entendía muy bien que le ocurría cuando estaba con Edward y se preguntaba si él se daría cuenta o si serian imaginaciones suyas. Fuera lo que fuese, era complicado y Bella no necesitaba más complicaciones en la vida.

Todo aquello lo estaba haciendo por Ben, se había comprometido a ser su tutora legal y así debía ser.

Vivía en una casa grande y preciosa en la que disponía de un despacho espectacular, de una suite maravillosa, en la que había personal de servicio que se encargaban de la cocina y de la limpieza y, además, tenía libertad económica. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Aun así, tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Bella se acabo el zumo de manzana y llevo el vaso y el plato a la cocina, saco una botella de agua del frigorífico y volvió a su despacho hasta que llego el momento de ir a recoger a Ben a la guardería.

Lo vio salir como un relámpago con un dibujo en una mano, la mochila en la otra y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Me han puesto una estrella de oro!- exclamo el pequeño,

-¿De verdad?- sonrió Bella-. Qué bien.

-Sí, ha sido porque he hecho un dibujo con los dedos del tío Edward, de ti y de mí. Shelly dice que es muy bueno- le explico Ben refiriéndose a su profesora,

-¿Me lo enseñas?

Ben desdoblo el dibujo con mucho cuidado y le explico quien era cada cual.

-La del pelo largo eres tú e el grande es Edward porque es muy alto y este de aquí soy yo.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a la pequeña figura que si sobrino había dibujado agarrando de la mano a los dos adultos que le flaqueaban.

-Es precioso- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto Ben.

-Porque te quiero mucho.

-Yo, también.

Bella se limpio las lágrimas y se llevo a Ben hasta el coche, lo sentó en su sillita, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al parque?- le pregunto.

-¿Me has traído la bici?- se emociono el pequeño

-Sí, está en el maletero.

-Que bien.

Ben merendó un plátano y estuvo montando en bicicleta más de una hora. Luego, se dirigieron a la zona infantil de los columpios, donde también jugo un rato al futbol con otros niños.

Llegaron a casa sobre las cinco de la tarde u lo primero que hicieron fue colgar con gran ceremonia el dibujo sobre el cabecero de Ben

A las seis cenaron y, un poco después, Ben se fue a bañar. A las siete y cuarto, como todos los días, encendieron el ordenador para que Ben pudiera hablar con su tío.

Nada mas encender, el rostro de Edward invadió la pantalla. Estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia pero era como si estuviera allí mismo, y Bella se puso nerviosa. Intentando mantener la compostura, escucho como Ben le contaba a Edward lo del dibujo y lo del parque.

Cuando Edward le pregunto qué tal estaba, sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, pero consiguió sonreír y contesto educadamente que todo iba bien. Mientras Ben se lanzaba a hablar con el de nuevo, Bella se pregunto cómo sería ese hombre con la mujer que eligiera.

Posiblemente, apasionado y protector.

Un rato después, con Ben ya acostado y dormido, Bella decidió seguir trabajando un rato más y se dejo llevar tanto por la novela que el sueño la sorprendió ante el ordenador pasada la media noche.

Durante los siguientes días, siguió haciendo lo mismo, escribiendo una vez que Ben estaba acostado. Los días que el niño iba a la guardería, iba a buscarle y lo llevaba al parque. Ben estaba aprendiendo a nadar y un profesor particular iba a casa a enseñarle a nadar en la piscina. Bella supervisaba la clase.

Tal y como solía hacer su hermana le enseño a su sobrino el alfabeto y los números y leían un rato juntos antes de cenar. Después, se conectaban al ordenador para ver a Edward.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?- le pregunto Ben a su tío unos días después de que se hubiera ido.

-Pronto. Dentro de dos días.

-Te echamos de menos ¿Verdad Bella?

A Bella le hubiera encantado puntualizar que era Ben quien lo echaba de menos, pero que ella estaba muy bien sin su presencia.

-Claro- contesto sin embargo.

Edward sonrió divertido.

Un rato después, Bella cerro el cuento que le había terminado de leer aquella noche al niño, le escucho mientras rezaba la sencilla oración que su madre le había enseñado y lo beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tú crees que papa y mama saben que el tío y tú me estáis cuidando?- le pregunto.

-Claro que si- contesto Bella.

-Si nos están viendo desde el cielo, ¿Sabrán que estoy en casa de Edward?

-Si contesto Bella sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Yo también te quiero- le aseguro ella.

A continuación le apago la luz, comprobó que Ben estaba dormido y salió de la habitación.

La sencillez infantil propia de Ben le hacía recordar el pasado, cuando la vida era normal, antes de aquella terrible noche en la que se le había llenado el corazón de miedo.

Aun ahora, dos años después, todavía recordaba aquella noche como si hubiera sido ayer y se estremecía cuando lo hacía. Todavía sentía los dedos de aquel hombre en su carne y le parecía paladear el miedo que se había apoderado de ella.

Bella se pregunto se sería capaz algún día de soportar que un hombre la tocara e inmediatamente se encontró pensando en Edward. Lo cierto era que, cuando la había tocado, lo que había sentido había sido muy diferente a lo que había sentido dos años atrás.

Prefería no pensar en ello.

El trabajo era una panacea, una de las pocas distracciones que la ayudaban a mantener la cordura, así que Bella se dirigió a su despacho, encendió el ordenador y se puso a trabajar.

Sus personajes la tenían tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Le dolían los ojos y los hombros, pero siguió trabajando. Lo único que la interrumpía de vez en cuando era la tos de Ben, que oía a través del dispositivo de seguridad.

De repente, percibió una presencia en la puerta y, al desviar la mirada de la pantalla, no pudo evitar gritar.

Había un hombre en la puerta.

Era Edward. Que se acerco rápidamente a ella, fijándose en que se le habían dilatado las pupilas y en que había palidecido por completo.

Evidentemente se había llevado un buen susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo acuso Bella olvidando que era su casa-. Creía que no volvías hasta mañana.

-Es mañana- contesto Edward.

Lo tenía demasiado cerca y tuvo que hacer un autentico esfuerzo para no levantarse de la silla y salir corriendo.

Bella consulto el reloj. Era cierto que era muy tarde y la presencia de Edward hacia que el despacho se le antojara cada vez más pequeño, así que se apresuro a guardar el trabajo que había hecho y apagar el ordenador.

A continuación, se puso de pie. Al hacerlo, se encontró demasiada cerca de él, así que aparto la mirada rápidamente.

-Me voy a la cama- anuncio-. Buenas noches.

Al ver que Edward no se movía, dio un paso atrás. Edward le tomo el mentón entre los dedos pulgar e índice.

-¿Quién fue?- le pregunto.

-¿Cómo contesto Bella?

-El hombre que te hizo daño

Oh no.

Bella intento zafarse de su mano y mover la cabeza, pero no lo consiguió.

-Por favor… no me hagas estos- le deseo irse cuanto antes.

Edward le paso la yema del dedo pulgar por el labio inferior.

-no tienes nada que temer, Bella. No te voy a hacer nada.

¿Cómo que no?

¿Cómo era posible que le diera tanto miedo que aquel hombre la acariciara y al mismo tiempo se muriera por que lo hiciera?

Aquello era de locos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? ¿Sería porque estaba cansada y había estado mucho tiempo trabajando o porque acababa de escribir una escena de amor?

Fuera lo que fuese, debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Por favor…

Edward se inclino sobre ella y le rozo los labios, sintiendo la sorpresa de Bella. A continuación, le mordisqueo el labio y se aparto.

Bella estaba, realmente, sorprendida y Edward se dio cuenta de que intentaba mantener la compostura. La tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos y seguir besándola era muy fuerte y sabía que podía hacerlo, pero le parecería aprovecharse de ella, así que la soltó.

-Vete a la cama y descansa- le dijo.

Bella no se podía mover, abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo articular la palabra, pero no pudo articular palabra, así que se limito a salir corriendo del despacho. Una vez a solas en su habitación, recupero el ritmo respiratorio normal, se dejo caer sobre una butaca y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

Cuando consiguió reaccionar, las lagrimas, le resbalaban a raudales por las mejillas. Transcurrió un buen rato, se puso de pie, se ducho, se puso u pijama de algodón y se metió bajo de las sabanas.

A la mañana siguiente, todavía sentía el beso de Edward en la boca y llevo a Ben a la guardería en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Decidida a apartar aquellas sensaciones, nada más llegar a casa se metió en su despacho a trabajar, pero no había hecho más que encender el ordenador cuando la llamaron al teléfono móvil.

-Hola, Rosalie, ¿Qué tal estas?- contesto tras comprobar en la pantalla quien la llamaba.

-Bien ¿y tú?

Rosalie y ella se habían hecho amigas en la guardería, habían ido juntas al colegio y seguían siendo amigas aunque eran completamente opuestas ya que Bella fuera tranquila y Rosalie alegre y extrovertida.

-Bueno, he tenido una semana muy ocupada- contesto Bella

-¿Quedamos en un café y me lo cuentas?

-De acuerdo, Dime donde y allí estaré en una hora,

Diez minutos después, Bella se estaba poniendo unos vaqueros, una camisa y unas botas, A continuación, se recogió el pelo y se pinto los labios para ir a ver a su amiga de toda la vida.

Rosalie la había citado en un café que se llamaba Darling Harbour y llegaron casi a la vez, se abrazaron, eligieron una mesa y pidieron café.

-¿Qué tal estas?- le pregunto a su amiga-Y no me des contestaciones protocolarias. Quiero la verdad.

-Voy a tardar un rato en explicarte.

-A lo mejor es más fácil empezar por Ben. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Muy bien. Le hemos mantenido su vida normal y ahora tiene una perrita y una gatita.

-Un momento ¿Habéis? ¿Tú y quien?

-Edward, el hermano de Jasper. Tenemos la custodia compartida de Ben y nos hemos ido a vivir a una casa que él tiene en la bahía de Watson.

-Ya comprendo. ¿Y qué tal te va con él? ¿Qué hay entre vosotros?- le pregunto Rosalie siempre tan aguda.

-Nada.

-Bella, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que no puedes engañarme. Estamos hablando de Edward Cullen- le recordó.

-Es una casa muy grande- le explico Bella-, así que él vive en una parte y Ben y yo en la otra. Además, viaja mucho.

-Supongo que la idea de compartir casa seria suya y tú abras accedido por el bien de Ben. ¿Qué le llevaría hacerte una propuesta así?

-Evidentemente, quiere que su sobrino crezca en un ambiente estable y lleno de amor.

-Ese hombre es famoso por ser un estratega. Es evidente que tiene un plan y, aunque tú no lo sepas, formas parte de él- insistió su amiga.

-Soy una especie de Tía-Madre para Ben, ya está. No te inventes cosas- contesto Bella poniéndole azúcar al café.

-Ya veremos –sonrió Rosalie- Si me eh equivocado.

-¿Te comerás tus palabras?

-Hare una donación de quinientos dólares a la ONG que tú quieras.

-Muy bien. Trato hecho- sonrió Bella-. Bueno, ahora me toca a mi ¿sigues con Emmett?- le pregunto a Rosalie, que cambiaba de novio regularmente.

-Nos vemos de vez en cuando. Cuando se porta bien.

Bella sonrió.

-Es español, no puedes exigirle que se porte bien. Ya sabes que son muy rebeldes.

-Le he dicho muchas veces que me deje en paz, pero sigue llamándome.

-Interesante.

-No te pongas como mi madre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque está convencida de que eh encontrado a mi media naranja.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?

-Es demasiado… Demasiado- contesto Rosalie.

-Pero lo sigues viendo.

-Así es.

-Entonces, estoy de acuerdo con tu madre-sonrió Bella.

-¿Te parece que nos demos un paseo cuando terminemos el café?

Y así lo hicieron, pasearon y charlaron e incluso entraron en alguna tienda hasta que Bella tuvo que irse a buscar a Ben.

-Mándame un mensaje de texto o un correo electrónico de vez en cuando para que sepa que estas bien- se despidió Rosalie.

-Lo mismo te digo.

* * *

**Editado: 02-10- 12**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Una semana después, cuando habían acostado ya a Ben, Edward decidió que había llegado el momento de decirle algo importante a Bella. Estaban en la cocina sirviéndose una taza de café con la intención de irse cada uno a su despacho a trabajar.

-Mi madre quiere que Ben vaya a pasar unas vacaciones con ella a la Toscana- comento.

Bella dio un respingo.

¿Se querían llevar a Ben a Italia?

-Me parece demasiado pronto- contesto-. Ben no conoce a tu madre de nada, no habla italiano y, además, está muy feliz aquí- añadió apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara-. ¿Por qué no viene ella? Sería mejor.

-Le da mucho miedo volar- le explico Edward-. Para venir al entierro de Jasper la tuvieron que sedar y, por si no te acuerdas, tuve que acompañarla tanto a la ida como a la vuelta.

Bella lo había olvidado, pero era un detalle muy importante.

-Pero tu madre vive en un piso de la ciudad ¿No? Ben está acostumbrado a los espacios amplios.

-En Florencia hay muchos parques- contesto Edward algo molesto-. Además pasaremos mucho tiempo en la finca.

¿Tenía una finca? Al instante, Bella se imagino hilera e hileras de viñas cargadas de uvas bajo el cielo azul despejado, jardines y una casa espaciosa llena de perros y gatos…

Definitivamente, Ben estaría en su salsa.

-Me parece justo que Ben conozca a su abuela y viceversa ¿No crees? Te recuerdo que es el heredero de las empresas Cullen y es importante que conozca Italia, que es de donde procede una parte de su familia.

-Pero si solo tiene tres años- protesto Bella.

-Casi cuatro- la corrigió Edward-. A mí a su edad mi padre me llevo al despacho y me presento a todo el personal.

-¿Te permitieron alguna vez ser un niño pequeño?- se burlo Bella con cierto escepticismo.

-Claro que si…

-Menos mal.

-Me gustaría que nos fuéramos dentro de unos días. Espero que tengas el pasaporte en regla.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú también vienes.

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir sin ti?

Bella objeto que tenía que entregar la novela en una fecha concreta.

-Pues te llevas el portátil y trabajas allí.

-Tienes respuesta para todo y estas acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya- protesto Bella-. Debe de ser que ninguna mujer te lleva nunca la contraria..

-No, la verdad es que no- sonrió Edward.

-En ese caso, me alegro de hacerlo yo.

Edward la miro de manera Burlona.

-Supongo que te das cuenta de que, algún día, va a llegar un hombre que va a domar ese espíritu tan rebelde tuyo.

-no eso no va a suceder nunca- contesto Bella perdiéndose pasillo adelante con su taza de café.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Edward le conto a Ben el viaje que iban a realizar y Bella se maravillo porque en unas cuantas frases consiguió convertir el viaje en toda una aventura asegurándole que, por supuesto, Anne y Claude cuidarían de Sooty y de Rosie mientras ellos estuvieran en Italia.

Lo que más le llamo la atención a Ben fue que iban a viajar en el avión privado de Edward. No había fecha establecida para la partida y Bella le pregunto cuánto tiempo iban a estar fuera, que tiempo hacia en Florencia y si tenía que llevar ropa para ocasiones sociales importantes.

-Supongo que estaremos en Italia tres o cuatro semanas. Allí hace más o menos, el mismo tiempo que aquí, así que no te lleves mucha ropa. Si se te olvida algo o necesitas alguna cosa, ya lo compraremos en Florencia- contesto Edward.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

El entusiasmo de Ben duro todo aquel día y el siguiente, mientras que Bella hacia las maletas u compraba unas cuantas cosas. Por supuesto, lleno una bolsa con lápices de colores, cuentos, una pizarra para dibujar y unos cuantos DVD para mantener al niño entretenido durante el vuelo, pero no se tendría que haber molestado porque, en cuanto puso un pie en el avión, Edward le presento a la tripulación, le explico unas cuantas cosas del instrumental de la cabina y dejo quedarse allí mientras despegaban.

Fue un vuelo muy largo, y un rato después de que una de las azafatas les hubiera servido la cena, Ben se quedo dormido, Bella se quedo viendo la película que estaban poniendo un rato y no se dio cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormida, pero, de repente, abrió los ojos y vio que alguien había reclinado su asiento y le había puesto una manta encima.

¿Habría sido Edward?

El aparato estaba en penumbra, pero Bella diviso a Edward con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del ordenador y se volvió a dormir. Llegaron a Florencia, con la diferencia horaria, a última hora de la tarde. Allí los estaba esperando una limusina con conducto que los llevo a casa de la madre de Edward, que vivía en el ático de un palacio restaurado que, según le conto el propio Edward, era propiedad de las empresas Cullen. Las dos plantas inferiores habían sido reformadas con extremo gusto y se alquilaban a turistas.

Un ascensor privado los condujo al ático, donde Esme los recibió con afecto, Se trataba de una mujer atractiva de estatura media que acababa de cumplir setenta años, iba vestida de manera inmaculada y tenía los ojos preñados de amabilidad y de tristeza.

Bella se dijo que no era la típica mama Italiana.

-Hay refrescos en el salón. Luego os enseñare vuestras habitaciones, pero primero, ven, Ben aquí a sentarte conmigo y cuéntame que tal el vuelo.

Aquellas palabras obraron magia en Ben, que se sentó y le describió a su abuela con detalle, educación y entusiasmo infantil como se lo había pasado en el avión. Bella comenzó a relajarse y se tomo unos canapés de queso y un poco de fruta con un té.

Resalto que el piso estaba dividido en tres partes. Esme ocupaba una de ellas, en el centro había un vestíbulo, un comedor, un salón y una cocina y un poco más allá había tres suites de invitados decoradas con un gusto exquisito.

Edward ocupo una y Bella y Ben compartieron la otra, que constaba de dos dormitorios y un baño en el centro.

Les dio tiempo de ducharse y de cambiarse de ropa antes de la cena, en el transcurso de la cual Esme informo a su hijo de que tenía que ir a una fiesta benéfica que patrocinaba el grupo Cullen.

-Ya sé que no es el mejor momento, hijo mío, pero es importante que vayas en mi lugar. Yo he declinado la invitación por luto familiar, pero Bella y tu iréis en representación mía y Ben se quedara conmigo.

-No…- comenzó Bella.

-Claro que iremos- intervino Ben

-Había pensado dar una cena antes de irnos a Montepulciano- continuo Esme- Podríamos invitar a mi hermano, su esposa y su hijo y a la hermana de tu padre y su hija. Lo digo para que Ben valle conociendo su familia Italiana. ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que no dejaras pasar demasiado tiempo? Me gustaría que nos fuéramos al campo cuanto antes- contesto Edward.

La cena familiar se le antojaba a Bella una idea maravillosa, pero ese de tener que acompañar a Edward a un evento benéfico…

¡Tenían que hablar!

Pero Bella no tuvo ocasión de estar a solas con Edward aquella noche para hacerlo y, al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, Edward se había ido a las oficinas Cullen de Florencia, volvió tarde por la noche, y a la mañana siguiente, había vuelto a irse cuando Bella bajo a desayunar con Ben y con Esme.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo adrede y estuvo tentada de llamarlo al teléfono móvil, pero no lo hizo. Aquella noche, tampoco pudo hablar con el porqué era la cena familiar.

Esme se había pasado casi todo el día preparándola. El menú constaba de Lasaña, rollitos de carne de ternera empanada, menestra y un postre de ensueño. Bella se ofreció a ayudarla y la madre de Edward acepto encantada, así que charlaron y cocinaron mientras Ben veía una película.

-La familia es importante, ¿No te parece?- le pregunto la madre de Edward mientras colocaba otra capa de tomate y bechamel.

-Es el pegamento que todo lo une- contesto Bella sencillamente.

-Supongo que en tu caso, habiendo perdido tu hermana y a vuestros padres tan jóvenes, sabes lo que dices. Se nota que quieres mucho a Ben y el niño te adora.

-Es un niño maravilloso.

-Y tú has elegido dedicarle tu vida, lo que dice mucho a tu favor. Eres una mujer de buen corazón.

-Gracias contesto Bella tímidamente.

Esme termino de montar la lasaña y la metió en el horno. A continuación, fregaron la cocina y se prepararon un café. Luego, tuvieron tiempo de ducharse y de cambiarse de ropa para recibir a los invitados.

La mesa del comedor lucia un exquisito mantel de hilo blanco, una preciosa vajilla de porcelana y una cristalería soberbia, todo ello acompañado por una cubertería de plata sin igual.

Bella se miro en el espejo con el vestido de seda color jade que había elegido. Se puso unas sandalias de tacón alto, se recogió el cabello en un elegante moño, se maquillo de manera muy natural y se giro hacia Ben.

-Estas muy guapo- le dijo sinceramente.

El niño llevaba pantalones largos, camisa, chaqueta y el pelo peinado. Parecía un hombrecito en miniatura, un hombre Cullen, igual que su padre y que su tío.

-¿Estás listo?- le pregunto sabiendo que no hacía falta que le recordara que se comportara bien porque su hermana le había enseñado muy buenos modales.

-Si- contesto Ben-. ¡Hola tío Edward!- exclamo mirando hacia la puerta.

Bella se giro y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a Edward ataviado con un esmoquin y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Mi tío y su familia acaban de llegar. ¿Os parece que vayamos a saludarlos?

Una vez en el salón, tres personas amistosas y encantadoras que hablaban ingles saludaron a Ben y a Bella y comenzaron a hablar con ellos como si los conocieran de toda la vida, lo que resulto de lo más agradable.

El primo de Edward, Félix, se puso a flirtear con Bella e cuanto la vio, y al cabo de un rato, aquello le valió una mirada muy seria por parte de Edward.

-Bella esta con Edward- intervino Jane, su otra prima. No tienes nada que hacer- añadió mirando a Bella-. Es que mi primo es un ligón.

¿Se creía que Edward y ella eran pareja? Bella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no dijo nada al sentir la mano de Edward en el muslo.

-Vete a divertirte a otro sitio- le advirtió Edward a su primo.

Félix se encogió de hombros y se alejo.

El hermano de Esme le dijo una y mil veces lo maravillosa que estaba la lasaña. Jane estaba encantada con el vino y la velada fue pasando en armonía. Aparentemente, todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando bien, pero Bella se moría por que la cena terminara cuanto antes.

Cuando llego el momento de ir a acostar a Ben, lo hizo encantada, pero Edward la acompaño e insistió en leerle un cuento al pequeño. A bella tampoco le dio tiempo de hablar con el en aquellos momentos.

Para colmo, Edward la tomo de la mano y le beso los nudillos en el preciso instante en que entraban en el comedor de nuevo, donde Esme estaba sirviendo el café.

¿Qué demonios se proponía?

Cuando los invitados se hubieron ido, Esme se dispuso a recoger, pero Edward y Bella le dijeron que se fuera a acostar e insistieron en hacerlo ellos.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- le pregunto Edward a Bella tras unos minutos metiendo cosas en el lavaplatos en silencio.

-Estoy intentando calmarme para no romperte dos o tres platos en la cabeza.

-¿Tan enfadad estas?

-¿Se nota?- se indigno Bella-. Tu familia se cree que…

-¿Estamos juntos? ¿Acaso no es verdad? Vivimos juntos- le recordó sonriendo.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- contesto Bella-. ¿Por qué me has besado la mano? ¿A que ha venido eso?.

A bella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Edward la tomo de los hombros y la beso en la boca. A continuación, le puso una mano en la nuca y la otra en el trasero. Bella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas e instintivamente le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido.

De repente, Edward se aparto.

-Perdón… Venía a ver si había apagado el horno- se disculpo su madre desde la puerta.

Bella dejo caer la cabeza contra el pecho de Edward apesumbrada.

-¿Cómo has podido?- lo recrimino una vez a solas-. Ahora tu madre se va a creer que…

-No importa- sonrió Edward tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

-Claro que importa.

Edward le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Te equivocas- le aseguro.

-Por favor- le imploro Bella.

En realidad, no sabía porque imploraba. Necesitaba estar sola. Edward lo percibió y la dejo marchar, momento que Bella aprovecho para salir de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Edward termino de recoger la cocina y se fue a su habitación. Una vez allí, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, entrelazo los dedos en la nuca y quedo mirando al techo y recordando la respuesta de Bella, que había sido muy apasionada, mucho más de lo que había esperado, y suficiente para dejarlo excitado.

* * *

**Editado: 02-10- 12**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Siguiendo el consejo de Esme, Bella eligió un vestido largo muy elegante en seda roja con escote recatado y mangas farol para acudir a la fiesta benéfica.

El vestido resaltaba la textura cremosa de su piel y el recogido alto del pelo dejaba expuesta la delicada curva de su nuca. Completaba el atuendo un colgante de un solo diamante con pendientes a juego y unas sandalias rojas de tacón alto.

Esme aprobó el conjunto, Edward la miro entusiasmado y Ben vocalizo su entusiasmo de manera infantil.

-Nos tenemos que ir- le indico Edward despidiéndose de su madre con un beso en la mejilla-. Cuida de la abuela- le dijo a Ben chocando los cinco con él.

-Vamos a ver Sherk- contesto el pequeño.

-Te quiero- le dijo Bella inclinándose sobre el besándolo.

-Yo también – contesto Ben.

Los nervios que se habían empezado a formar en el estomago de Bella mientras se vestía, fueron extendiéndose mientras bajaban en el ascensor hacia el vestíbulo y empeoraron irremediablemente en la limusina que los llevaba a su destino.

No la ayudo en absoluto que Edward la agarrara de la mano y entrelazara los dedos con los suyos.

-No hay rezo para estar nerviosa- la tranquilizo.

-¿Por qué crees que lo estoy?

-Te sirve de algo saber que voy a estar a tu lado durante la velada?- contesto Edward mientras la limusina paraba en la puerta del precioso hotel.

Bella no contesto, pues ya habían llegado y un portero uniformado le estaba abriendo la puerta. Acompañado por Edward entro en el vestíbulo del hotel y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un acontecimiento muy especial, pues las joyas y los vestidos que allí había lo proclamaban.

Había dinero por partes.

La llegada de Edward despertó el interés de unas cuantas personas y, para horror de Bella, ciertas especulaciones. Era evidente. Algunas personas que les fueron presentando les expresaron sus condolencias por las muertes de sus hermanos.

En un momento dado, un invitado llamo a Edward que se reunió con el excusándose y dejando a Bella sola unos momentos.

-Que tragedia- estaba comentando una mujer mayor- Perder a un hijo y a una nuera tan jóvenes. Esme lo debe estar pasando fatal. Menos mal que el pequeño se ha salvado.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Bella sino estar de acuerdo?

-Perdón, era un compañero de trabajo- Le explico Edward volviendo a su lado-. Hola, Angelina- añadió saludando a la mujer mayor-. Tu presencia hace que estas fiestas sean más divertidas.

-Gracias- contesto la mujer-. Enhorabuena por vuestra boda.

¿Pero de que estaba hablando aquella mujer?

-¿No habéis leído el artículo que han publicado sobre vosotros?- se extraño Angelina-. Han publicado que Edward llego a Florencia recientemente, que lo que Jasper dejo dicho en su testamento sobre su hijo se están cumpliendo y especulan sobre una posible boda entre vosotros.

Bella espero a que Edward lo negara, pero Edward la sorprendió tomándola de la mano y besándosela.

-Es una buena solución, ¿Verdad?

Estará de Broma, pensó.

-Cuando nos casemos, lo haremos de manera muy íntima y será una celebración muy sencilla- añadió Edward.

-Claro.- asintió Angelina

Bella le clavo las uñas en la palma de la mano pero Edward ni se inmuto. Mientras que Angelina se despedía y se alejaba, Bella se dio cuenta de que solo había una persona que podría haber insinuado algo así.

-Tu madre…- le dijo a Edward una vez a solas.

-Si le han debido de preguntar y han debido de caer las cosas en contexto.

-¿De verdad lo crees así?

-Lo que creo es que mi madre piensa que sería buena solución si tú y yo nos casáramos.

-¿Una buena solución para que exactamente?

-Para formalizar la manera en la que vivimos actualmente.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Y también para convertirnos en los padres adoptivos legales de Ben0 concluyo Edward que Bella se había enfurecido de verdad.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con tu madre?

-Bueno, compartimos casa y ambos nos hemos comprometido a criar a Ben como si fuera nuestro hijo.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no abofetearte.

-Haces bien porque estamos en un lugar público…

-Supongo que le vas a pedir a la prensa que se retracte de esa noticia.

-Todavía no.

-Pero lo vas a hacer.

-¿Quieres que los demande por daños y prejuicios?- bromeo Edward.

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no eh pronunciado.

-¿Crees que ese es lo que estoy haciendo?

Bella pensó en irse inmediatamente, pedir un taxi y volver a casa de Esme. Era una buena idea, pero había un pequeño detalles que lo impedía. No se sabía la dirección.

Así que tuvo que conformarse con asegurarse una y otra vez que aquello pasaría pronto ya que, tarde o temprano, la fiesta terminaría, pero se le hizo una eternidad y tuvo que aguantar que todos los presentes les dieran la enhorabuena por su próximo enlace.

Durante una hora sonrió y dio las gracias mientras sentía la mano de Edward en la cintura. De vez en cuando, es misma mano subía un poco por su columna vertebral y las yemas de los dedos le llegaban hasta debajo del pecho. A Edward le habría bastado con mover la mano un par de centímetros para acariciarle la piel de aquella zona sensible.

La mera posibilidad hacia que Bella se le entrecortara la respiración.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que con solo tocarla hacia que reaccionara todo su cuerpo como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica? ¿Se daría cuenta? Bella esperaba sinceramente que no.

En un momento dado, gracias a dios, Edward aparto el brazo y la mano de su cintura y de su espalda, pero el alivio duro poco porque rápidamente entrelazo los dedos de una mano con los de Bella y se puso a acariciarle la parte interna de la muñeca con la yema del dedo pulgar.

Bella sintió la fuerte tentación de apartar las manos y, como su lo hubiera presagiado, Edward se la agarro con más fuerza,

-Aguanta un poco mas- le murmuro al oído-. Falta poco para que podamos escaparnos.

-Aleluya- contesto Bella sonriendo de manera radiante.

-Ten cuidado, querida, tanta alegría podría sentarte mal.

-¿Tú crees?

Edward se rio haciendo que Bella se enfureciera todavía más. Edward se moría por ver sus ojos convertirse en dos bolas de fuego, así que se inclino sobre ella u busco sus labios, sintió sus sorpresa, la saboreo y se introdujo en su boca.

Bella sintió que el cuerpo se le derretía, que la sangre comenzaba a correr por sus venas cada vez más aprisa, haciéndola vibrar, haciendo que su nivel de vitalidad subiera por las nubes, haciendo que perdiera por completo el sentido del espacio y del tiempo.

En mitad de la nebulosa, pensó que aquello era como se Edward estuviera diciendo delante de todo que aquella mujer era suya, así que, instintivamente, le piso las manos en el hombro y se aparto. A continuación, se quedo mirándolo en los ojos.

-Esto es imperdonable- le dijo con voz trémula.

-¿El beso?

-Si- contesto Bella, para quien aquello había sido más que un beso.

Edward lucia una expresión facial inentendible, tenía los ojos tan oscuras que parecían negros, y Bella se sintió cautivada, casi hipnotizada por su sensualidad.

-Deberíamos irnos.

Hielo y fuego.

Bella estaba luchando contra ambas cosas y perdiendo lentamente la partida. Llevaba dos años sin querer sentir, congelando emociones para sentirse a salvo, pes habían pasado de tener familia, su adorada hermana y su querido sobrino y una profesión que le encantaba a perder un tercio de aquello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y ahora estaba en la Toscana con un hombre que parecía decidido a poner su vida patas arriba. Y lo peor era que podía hacerlo, lo que la aterrorizaba. Le entraron ganas de salir corriendo… aunque, por otra parte, le apetecía quedarse, aceptar lo que Edward le ofrecía y disfrutarlo.

Claro que tener una aventura con el no la llevaría a ningún sitio. La aventura terminaría tarde o temprano y entonces, ¿Qué pasaría con Ben? Se había comprometido a criarlo y a desempeñar el papel de madre.

-Adiós, Edward. Adiós, Bella. Buenas noches.

Bella oí las voces y veía las caras sonrientes que los despedían mientras Edward la llevaba hacia la puerta de salida y se le antojo que los miraban con cierta envidia y que debían de estar pensado: Mira, mira como corren a su habitación. Que prisa tienen por meterse a la cama.

El coche los estaba esperando, Bella se subió en el asiento de atrás, se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y permaneció callado durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

Lo que quería decirle a Edward podía esperar, tenía que esperar hasta que estuvieran a solas aunque lo cierto fue que le costó un gran esfuerzo esperar.

Para cuando el coche llego a casa de Esme, Bella hervía de furia.

-Eres el hombre más insoportable que he conocido en mi vida- le espeto en cuanto Edward hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa-. ¿Cómo demonios te has atrevido a hacer lo que has hecho?

-¿Todo esto por un simple beso?- contesto Edward, que estaba de lo más relajado.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, Bella lanzo el brazo derecho, pero la palma de su mano nunca llego a entrar en contacto con la mejilla izquierda de Edward porque este le agarro la muñeca con fuerza en el aire.

-No te pases- le dijo apretando los dientes.

-Te odio- le dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Casi tanto como te odias a ti misma.

Bella consiguió zafarse de su mano, pero la tomo completamente por sorpresa que Edward le tomara el rostro entre las manos y que el acariciara el labio inferior con la yema del dedo pulgar para, a continuación, volver a besarla.

Sintió que una lágrima solitaria le resbalaba por la mejilla y mantuvo los ojos cerrados para evitar que brotaran mas. Edward le seco la lágrima con el dedo y se aparto.

-Vete a la cama- le indico-. Y duerme… si puedes.

Dicho aquello, se quedo mirándola. Bella desapareció en la penumbra del vestíbulo y se dirigió a habitación. Aquella mujer lo excitaba más que a cualquier otra y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no seguirla.

Una vez a solas Edward se dirigió a la cocina, se preparo una taza de café y se fue a la biblioteca con la idea de conectarse a los mercados internacionales para trabajar un rato. A ver si conseguía olvidarse de las lagrimas de aquella mujer a la que deseaba con todo su cuerpo.

Aquella imagines se colaban en su mente con insidiosa intensidad, imágenes de una noche oscura que Bella quería apartar de sus recuerdos, pero que la perseguía constantemente.

Todo estaba oscuro. Mientras abría la puerta de la casa que compartía con una amiga, percibió que algo no iba bien. Una vez dentro, alargo el brazo para encender la luz y, de repente, oyó algo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que le diera tiempo de pensar en salir corriendo, al girar la cabeza alguien la golpeo y la tiro al suelo.

-Sintió una patada en la espalda que la hizo gritar de dolor, pero reacciono lanzando una patada hacia atrás que alcanzo a su atacante en la pierna y lo hizo aullar. El hombre se puso de pie rápidamente y le agarro de los brazos

-Zorra- la insulto.

A continuación, le pego otra patada en la espalda. Bella se apresuro a rodar sobre el suelo, sorprendiendo al atacante, que, sin embargo, contaba con la ventaja de estar de pie.

Bella grito cuando la agarro, la obligo a ponerse en pie, y el puso las manos en la espalda tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. A, continuación, la abofeteo con tanta fuerza que Bella sintió que le brotaba sangre de la boca.

Era imposible que aquello estuviera sucediendo a ella, que iba a clase de defensa personal y que sabía perfectamente cómo reducir a un hombre que la estuviera atacando.

Pero aquel hombre era muy rápido y muy fuerte y la situación era real, no un practica calculada en el gimnasio. Ahora había muebles y paredes a su alrededor y no le resultaba fácil moverse con soltura.

Bella sintió que el hombre le estaba arrancando la blusa con tanta fuerza que los botones salieron disparados. A continuación, cuando sintió que se disponía a desabrocharle los vaqueros, comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, sin miedo, como le había enseñado el instructor, pues de ello dependía su vida.

En aquella ocasión, fue el hombre quien chillo de dolor. A continuación, se puso a insultarla y amenazo con violarla

En aquel momento, Bella oyó que alguien la llamaba, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse a medida que fue saliendo de la pesadilla y al final, tomo conciencia de la cama y de la habitación en la que estaba.

Había un hombre sentado en el borde de la cama.

Edward

La estaba mirando muy preocupado, y Bella cerró los ojos.

-Perdona por haberte despertado- se disculpo.

Edward no contesto. Se limito a apartarle un mecho de pelo de la cara y a acariciarle la mejilla. Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué tienes pesadillas?

Bella no quería tenerlo tan cerca, pues se moría por que la consolara, por sentir sus brazos a su alrededor del cuerpo, por apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y escuchar el latido de su corazón… Solido y tranquilizador.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se refreno, pues le pareció de muy poco sentido común.

-Bella- insistió Edward.

No sabía que decir y tampoco creía estar obligada a darle una explicación, así que lo miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien

-¿Pretendes que te crea? Te estabas moviendo como si te fuera la vida en ello.

Y así había sido, pero no se lo iba a contar.

-Dime que sucedió- la urgió Edward.

-¿Y si te digo que no es asunto tuyo?- contesto Bella.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Bella muy nerviosa-. Eres el protector de Ben, no el mío.

-Venís en el mismo paquete.

-Me gustaría que te fueras- le pidió.

-Me voy a ir, pero quiero asegurarme de que te quedas dormida- contesto Edward apartándose de la cama y sentándose de una butaca cercana.

-No te puedes quedar ahí- se escandalizo Bella.

-¿Prefieres que me meta en la cama contigo?

Bella agarro la almohada y se la lanzo con fuerza.

-Eres el hombre más imposible que he conocido en mi vida- le espeto-. Por favor vete.

Aquel favor le llego a Edward al alma, haciéndole sentir la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y se asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien, que nadie volviera a hacerle daño jamás, pero Edward se puso en pie, se despidió, cruzo la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado al salir.

Bella pensó que, probablemente, se había desvelado debido a la pesadilla y a la sorpresa de encontrar a Edwards junto a su cama, pero no fue así y pronto cayó en un sueño reparador del que se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose increíblemente descansada.

* * *

**Editado: 02-10- 12**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Bella, Despierta.

La voz infantil penetro en su subconsciente y Bella se tumbo de lado, abrió los ojos u miro a Ben que estaba de pie junto a su cama.

-Estoy dormida- Bromeo.

El niño se rio encantado.

- Pero si tienes los ojos abiertos.

-¿Y por qué me vienes a despertar al amanecer jovencito?

-Son ya las ocho de la mañana y Edward y la abuela están desayunando- le afirmo el pequeño.

Pero si que era tarde.

-Sales en el periódico.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Bella incorporándose.

-Y Edward también. Me lo ha enseñado la abuela.

En la fiesta de la noche anterior había mucha gente famosa y muchos periodistas y Bella supuso que la presencia de Edward siempre atraía la atención de estos últimos.

-Sales besando a Edward.

Ben estaba equivocado, pero, claro ¿Cómo iba a saber que había sido Edward quien la había besado a ella?

Al recordar las sensaciones que se habían apoderado de ella en aquellos momentos, Bella sintió que se derretía por dentro.

-El tío me ha dicho que hoy vamos a ir a los viñedos- anuncio Ben entusiasmado-. Hay gatos y perros y muchas uvas.- añadió.

-Espérame un momento, me visto y bajamos- contesto Bella.

-Muy bien.

Que sencillo ser niño, pensó Bella mientras se dirigía al baño.

Lo cierto era que la visita a Florencia estaba resultando muy positiva para Ben. Le estaba brindando la oportunidad de conocer sitios nuevos y, lo que era todavía más importante. La oportunidad de conocer sitios nuevos y, lo que era todavía más importantes, la oportunidad de estrechar lazos con Edward y Esme, aprender que formaba parte de otra cultura y aceptar que, aunque su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, todo iba a ir bien.

Desde luego, tenían que hablar y debían hacerlo cuanto antes.

Tenían que parar los rumores sobre aquella tontería de que se iban a casar y obligar a los periódicos a retractarse.

Bella estaba dispuesta a aceptar la custodia compartida e incluso a compartir casa por siempre, pero no a casarse con Edward.

¿Habría sido aquello lo que había precipitado la pesadilla?

Al mirarse al espejo, Bella vio que el miedo se estaba apoderando de su rostro y se dijo que no debía permitirlo, que debía enfrentarse a él y vencerlo.

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Pero para algo había aprendido técnicas psicológicas que le permitieron relajare, concentrarse y vestirse para ir a buscar a Ben, que la estaba esperando pacientemente en su habitación.

Cuando entraron al comedor, Edward se puso en pie y sonrió. Bella lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que le miraba la noca, lo que le hico sonrojarse levemente. A continuación, le sonrió a Esme y le dio los buenos días.

Esme le sirvió una taza de café y le indico que se sentara a su lado. Bella era consciente de que la presencia de Edward tenía un efecto eléctrico sobre ella que le aceleraba el pulso y la hacía sentir que todo lo que le rodeaba era sensual.

Maldición. Casi podía sentir sus labios en la boca, el poder peligroso y elemental que ejercía sobre ella y se propia reacción, así que dio buena cuenta de si café y su cruasán.

-He pensado que podríamos irnos a Montepulciano para descansar un poco de la ciudad- comento Edward.

-Es un lugar campestre precioso que solo esta a doscientos kilómetros del sur de aquí- le explico Esme-. Los viñedos de nuestra propiedad son muy bueno y hacemos un vino, Nobile, que está considerado uno de los mejores de Italia. Montepulciano es el lugar al que Edward se escapa para relajarse- añadió sonriéndole a su hijo.

Bella intento imaginarse a Edward eligiendo las uvas, manchándose las manos en el campo y, por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo, pues chocaba con la imagen sofisticada que tenia de él.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes pensado que estemos allí?- le pregunto Bella

-Una semana más o menos. A lo mejor un poco mas –contesto Edward-. No te preocupes, hay servicio y mi madre también viene- añadió.

-Seguro que a Ben le encanta.

-El tío me ha dicho que me va a comprar una bici como la que tengo en Australia u que me va a enseñar muchas cosas- le aseguro el pequeño haciéndola sonreír-. Además, hay perros y gatos y… a lo mejor gatitos nuevos- añadió entusiasmado.

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que hacer la maletas otra vez ¿eh?

-Si, por favor. ¿Podemos hacerlas ahora mismo?

-Bueno, ya he terminado de desayunar, así que vamos- contesto Bella-. ¿A qué horas quieres salir?- le pregunte a Edward.

-A las diez.

Bella miro el reloj, comprobó que tenía poco más de una hora, se excuso, se puso en pie, agarro a Ben de la mano y salieron del comedor. Una vez en la habitación del pequeño, procedió a hacer su maleta y, a continuación, la propia.

A la hora convenida, montaron a Ben en el asiento trasero de un precioso 4X4, en su silla especial, y pronto la ciudad quedo atrás, siendo reemplazada por fértiles tierras, pueblos y cipreses.

-¿Ya estamos llegando?- pregunto el pequeño al cabo de un par de horas.

-Sí, ya casi estamos allí- contesto Edward haciendo contacto visual con Bella a través del espejo retrovisor.

Había casas de labranza desperdigadas por los campos, casas color crema de tejados rojos rodeadas de arboles y de jardines, llenas de flores, entre olivares y viñedos.

Edward dejó la carretera principal y se adentro por un camino de tierra, redujo la velocidad y, al cabo de una rato, tras una curva cerrada, apareció su casa, una casa que era una mezcla de antiguo y moderno ya que se le habían ido añadiendo, diferentes edificios con el tiempo.

El conjunto tenía un encanto cautivador. Se trataba de una edificación que constaba de un porche muy amplio, puertas estilo francés, caminos de piedra y paredes cubiertas de hiedra.

Que bonito, pensó Bella maravillada.

Mientras Edward detenía el coche, un par de perros los saludaron con ladridos. Una sirvienta abrió la puerta del coche y Bella comprobó que se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Edward la saludo con cariño y le presento a Bella y a Ben. A continuación, saludo a los dos perros, un pastor alemán y un labrador y les indico que los recién llegados eran amigos. El proceso fascino por completo a Ben, que obedeció a Edward cuando este le indico que se quedara quieto y alargara el brazo. A continuación, se rio cuando ambos perros comenzaron a lamerle la mano.

Hechas las presentaciones, Edward guio a Bella y a Ben al interior de la casa, que constaba de un espacioso vestíbulo en cuyas paredes había cuadros y tapices antiguos. Los muebles eran de maderas macizas y las alfombras persas, por supuesto. De aquel vestíbulo principal salían pasillos tanto a izquierda como a derecha y subía una majestuosa escalera que conducía a la planta superior.

-La comida estará lista dentro de una hora- anuncio Lena, el ama de llaves, en un Ingles de marcado acento Italiano-. Las habitaciones están preparadas. Mario se encargara del equipaje.

-Supongo que me abras preparado la suite de siempre- comento Esme.

Lena asintió

-Voy a acompañar a los invitados a su habitación- añadió.

Efectivamente, Lena acompaño a Ben y a Bella escaleras arriba, al ala de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones de invitados, todas con sus correspondientes baños.

-Espero que todos estén cómodos- les dijo.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable- contesto Bella sinceramente.

-Así me lo ha pedido el señor Edward- contesto la criada-. Les dejo para que puedan instalarse.

-¿Me puedo quedar con la habitación que tiene dos camas?- le pregunto Ben a su tía cuando Lena se hubo ido.

-Claro que si- contesto Bella revolviéndole el pelo.

Minutos después, llamaron a la puerta y un hombre que dijo era Mario dejo sus maletas junto a la cama, inclino la cabeza para despedirse y se fue.

-Bueno, vamos a deshacer el equipaje- le dijo Bella a su sobrino.

-¿Y luego podemos salir a ver a los perros?

-Después de comer –contesto Bella mirando el reloj-. Primero deshacemos el equipaje y luego nos cambiamos de ropa.

-La abuela me ha dicho que también hay una gata que acaba de tener gatitos.

-Muchas cosas nuevas para hacer, ¿eh? Ten cuidado no te vayas a empachar queriendo hacerlo todo en un día.

-El tío me va a llevar a ver las viñas y también me va a enseñar como hacen el vino y… el sitio donde lo guardan.

-¿Las bodegas?

-Sí, Edward me ha contado que lo almacenan en barricas durante un tiempo.

-Estas aprendiendo de prisa.

La comida discurrió de manera agradable en un comedor informal desde el que había unas vistas maravillosas de los viñedos que cubrían el valle. Había retazos de tierra de diferentes colores… Verdes, terracotas y dorados pues se acercaba el otoño.

A Bella le pareció un reducto de paz.

-El mes de agosto aquí es muy agradable- comento Esme. Hace calor, el cielo está despejado y todo el mundo está encantado porque se acerca la cosecha.

-¿Podemos ir a ver la gata y a los gatitos después de comer?- pregunto Ben.

-Después de comer, hay una tradición sagrada que es la siesta- le contesto Edward-. Dormimos un ratito y luego, os llevo a Bella y a ti a ver los alrededores.

-¿Tenemos que dormir ahora?- protesto el pequeño.

-Es una cabezadita, lo suficiente como para reponer fuerzas- le explico su abuela-. Si no te echas la siesta no vas a tener fuerza para llegar hasta la cena.

Ben estaba acostumbrado a echarse la siesta en Florencia, pero en aquel lugar con tantos estímulos le costó conciliar el sueño. Al final, después de que Bella le hubiera leído un cuento, descanso un rato. A media tarde, Lena llamo a la puerta para decirles que Edward los estaba esperando abajo.

Provisto de sombreros para el sol, zapatillas de deporte y crema protectora se dispusieron a visitar la finca. Bella había creído que el interés de Edward por el vino será algo superficial, una mera distracción, pero pronto comprobó que no era así. Edward les enseño las bodegas y les presento a los empleados, les explico el proceso de la elaboración del vino, dese que se recogían los racimos hasta que el caldo estaba embotellado.

Aunque Bella le interesaba lo que le estaba contando, no se podía concentrar realmente porque los tenía muy cerca. El sofisticado hombre de negocios al que ella conocía se había convertido en un hombre de la tierra. Estaba completamente diferente. Los trajes, las camisas blancas y las corbatas le sentaban muy bien, pero los vaqueros desgastados y las camisetas negras le quedaban todavía mejor.

La sensualidad que proyectaba sin esfuerzo estaba siempre presente. Era evidente que conocía bien a las mujeres y sabia como complacerlas. Seguro que era un amante entregado con un toque primitivo.

Si, se veía en el brillo de sus ojos, aquel brillo magnético, evocador y letal

Bella se sentía, por una parte, asustada y, por otra, excitada por lo que no podía tener.

¿Se daría cuenta Edward de la lucha interna que estaba librando?

Sinceramente, esperaba que no.

Los días fueron pasando y a Bella se le hacía casa vez más difícil mantener las distancias. Compartir la custodia de Ben se había convertido en alfo muy diferente a lo que había pensado, al principio que seria. Edward estaba mucho mas involucrado en el proceso de lo que había dejado entrever en un primer momento.

En Sídney, cuando salía de viaje, estaba presente a través de la cámara web y de las llamadas telefónicas, pero en Italia su presencia física era constante y lo peor era que Esme estaba a favor de una relación entre ellos.

Claro que eso no iba a ocurrir…

Tres meses atrás, Bella tenia perfectamente controlada su vida, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había dejado su casa, se había ido a vivir a una mansión y ahora estaba en Italia y todo por el amor que le profesaba a su sobrino y el compromiso que tenia con él.

Por supuesto, no se arrepentía.

Lo único mala era la presencia de Edward Cullen, que le resultaba incomoda. Además, Bella no podía dejar de pensar que Edward tenía un as guardado debajo de la manga.

-No le des tantas vueltas a la cabeza.

Su voz la saco de sus pensamientos y Bella se limito a sonreír.

-Estoy intentando procesar toda la información.

Edward se quedo mirándola pensativo.

-Tenemos que hablar –comento.

-No tenemos nada que decirnos- contesto Bella.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

Bella decidió que quería cambiar de tema y así lo hizo.

-Es una finca preciosa.

-Gracias.

-¿Hace mucho que es vuestra?

-Nueve años –contesto Edward.

-¡La gata!- exclamo Ben.

-Si la sigues sin hacer ruido, podrás ver como amamanta sus crías- le dijo Edward-. No hagas ruido para que no se asuste.

-De acuerdo.

Bella se quedo mirando a Ben, que salió de puntitas detrás de la gata.

-Te encanta venir aquí- le dijo a Edward.

No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Sí, vengo cuando quiero relajarme.

-¿Pero tú te relajas?- se burlo Bella.

-Me gusta pensar que me relajare definitivamente cuando encuentre a una buena mujer con la que formar una familia.

Aquello hizo pensar a Bella en algo que no quería pensar.

-¿Te quieres casar? Lo único que tienes que hacer es chasquear los dedos y elegir a la mujer que quieras.

-¿Tú crees?

A continuación observo a Bella. Aquella mujer lo intrigaba. Era evidente que estaba dispuesta a llegar a donde hiciera falta por el bien de Ben. Se trataba de una mujer fría en la superficie y que parecía tenerlo todo controlado, pero que en sus brazos se convertía en una mujer viva y sensual.

Edward quería mucho mas de ella, pero Bella no parecía dispuesta a dárselo.

Bella se dijo que la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas porque hacía mucho sol, pero sabía que no era cierto. Era inconcebible que Edward se quisiera casar y formar una familia. ¿Q ué seria entonces de Ben y de ella?

La custodia compartida seria entonces bastante diferente. Volver a su casa no le supondría ningún problema, pero ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Ben? ¿Cómo llevaría tener que vivir entro dos casas? ¿Y si Edward decidía irse dé Sídney?

-Espero que me lo digas con suficiente antelación para que me pueda organizar con Ben- le indico de manera brusca

A Edward le entraron ganas de zarandearla, pero se refreno.

-Creo que no me has entendido- le dijo- . Me quiero casar contigo.

Bella se le quedo mirándola estupefacta.

-Supongo que lo que me estas proponiendo es un matrimonio de conveniencia, algo que formalice legalmente lo que hay entre nosotros. La respuesta es no- contesto- Gracias.

Edward la sorprendió riéndose y mirándola divertido.

-No es lugar ni el momento de seguir hablando de esto, pero que te quede muy claro que no me doy por vencido- le advirtió acariciándole la mejilla-. Vamos a ver qué tal están Ben y los gatos- sugirió girándose.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo porque Edward la había agarrado de la mano y tiraba de ella. No les costó mucho encontrar a Ben, que estaba agachado en cuclillas junto a una caja en la que la gata estaba atendiendo a sus cachorros.

Cuando los oyó llegar, levanto la mirada, se llevo un dedo a los labios y volvió a mirar la caja.

-Son cinco- le explico Edward a Bella-. Nacieron anteayer.

Bella se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro a su sobrino. Había cinco gatitos muy pequeño succionando a toda velocidad de las mamas de su madre.

-Están comiendo- le explico Ben.

-Son preciosos- contesto Bella en voz baja-. Nos podríamos quedar con uno y buscarles dueño a los demás.

-Muy bien- contesto Edward.

Así que a Bella, además de los niños, le gustaban los animales.

-¿Nos podemos quedar un rato más?- les pregunto Ben.

-Claro que si- contesto Bella viendo que su sobrino estaba encandilado.

-Os voy a enseñar la casa- anuncio Edward al cabo de un rato-. Podemos venir a ver a los gatos luego- añadió invitando a Ben a que se pusiera en pie.

La casa, efectivamente, era una mezcla de moderno y antiguo, una mezcla que se había llevado a cabo con maestría, respetando los elementos originales de la casa y de la zona y mezclándolos con los materiales más vanguardistas.

El resultado era un edificio de techos altos, paredes de estuco y suelos de baldosas de barro artesano en el que había varios salones, una biblioteca, un comedor formal, un despacho muy espacioso, la suite de Esme, una magnifica cocina, el comedor de diario que estaba acristalado y una piscina cubierta. En la planta de arriba había dos alas. Una de ella pertenecía por completo a Edward y en ella estaba el dormitorio principal, un salón privado y un despacho. En la otra ala había tres suites de invitados, una de las cuales era la que ocupaban en aquellos momentos Bella y Ben.

Desde luego, Edward no había escatimado en gastos a la hora de reformar la propiedad.

-Os tengo que dejar porque tengo que ir a hablar con el bodeguero- anuncio Edward-. Si se lo pides a tu tía, a lo mejor te deja montar tu bici nueva. Mario te la ah dejado en la entrada.

-¿Me has comprado una bici nueva?- contesto Ben mirando a su tío con adoración-. ¿Puedo ir a probarla?- le pidió a Bella-. Por favor.

¿Cómo se iba a negar? Así que pasaron una hora muy divertida mientras Ben probaba la bicicleta nueva. A continuación, fueron a ver otra vez a la gata y a sus gatitos.

La cena de aquella noche resulto muy agradable. Lena les sirvió un plato de pasta divino y Una ensalada buenísima y hablaron de Ben, de los viñedos, de la bicicleta y, sobre todo, de la gata y sus gatitos.

Ben pronto dio muestras de un gran cansancio y, de hecho, se quedo dormido en cuanto lo acostaron, sin ni siquiera pedir que le leyeran un cuento.

-Se lo está pasando fenomenal- le dijo Bella a Edward mientras cerraban la puerta de la habitación del pequeño-. Gracias.

Lo tenía muy cerca y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acercarse todavía más a él, así que dio un paso atrás.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú que tal lo estas pasando?- le pregunto Edward.

Bella no sabía que decir.

-Tienes una casa maravillosa y los viñedos son maravillosos

Edward sonrió.

-Muy educada.

-Estas siendo muy generoso- añadió Bella.

-Eso ya está mejor- sonrió Edward acariciándole la mejilla.- Quiero que mañana por la noche cenes conmigo. Hay una_ Trattoria_ maravillosa en el pueblo en la que hacen unas pizzas fabulosas. Te va a gustar.

Bella sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente.

-Tengo que escribir. Tengo que entregar la novela.

-Sí, pero tienes todo el día para trabajar insistió Edward.- Me voy a llevar a Ben toda la mañana, así que no te tendrás que ocupar de él.

-Es importante para mi cumplir las fechas de entrega de mis novelas- le explico Bella sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de justificarse y odiándose por ello.

-¿He dicho yo que no lo fuera?

Bella dio otro paso atrás.

-Si no te importa, me voy a mirar mis correos electrónicos y a ver si trabajo un rato.

-Muy bien en la biblioteca tienes conexión a Internet. Te puedes llevar allí tu ordenador portátil.

Una vez instalada en la biblioteca, Bella se maravillo de las paredes cubiertas de ejemplares bellamente encuadernados.

-Gracias- le dijo a Edward, que la había ayudado a instalarse.

-Cierra todo bien cuando te vayas. Hay un temporizador en todos los pasillos de la casa para que las luces bajen de intensidad a la media noche- se despidió Edward tomándole el rostro entre las manos y besándola en la boca-. Que duermas bien – le deseo.

Dicho aquello, se giro y salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

**Editado: 02-10- 12**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

La noche siguiente Edward y Bella abandonaron la villa en el lujoso 4X4 en dirección al pueblo.

-Mi madre puede meter a Ben en la cama perfectamente.

Bella se quedo mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla, los campos arados, los viñedos y los cipreses que bordaban la carretera. El sol se estaba poniendo, tiñendo el cielo de diferentes colores. Las noches de verano en el hemisferio norte eran mucho más largas que en Australia y a Bella le encantaban.

-No lo dudo- contesto.

-Pero no estás relajada.

Pero eso es por ti

-Eso es porque no eres una persona fácil.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

Si, le molestaba mucho.

-No voy contestar esa pregunta. No tengo ninguna intención de inflarte el ego.

-Tu sinceridad es admirable.

Edward le estaba tomando el pelo y, si hubiera estado más cómoda con él, le habría contestado en broma y le habría hecho reír, pero no se encontraba cómoda con él.

-Me alegra que te guste mi sinceridad porque pienso ser muy sincera contigo- le espeto.

-La _Trattoria_ a la que vamos es de unos amigos y está en un pueblo que está aquí al lado- le conto Edward para cambiar de tema.

Al llegar, aparco el coche a las afueras de la localidad, agarro a Bella de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. A Bella se le paso por la cabeza apartar la mano, pero Edward se la apretó más fuerte, como si hubiera adivinado su intención.

Mientras avanzaban por las callejuelas de adoquines, rodeados de edificios antiguos, Bella se dijo que era como haber atravesado un túnel del tiempo.

Había gente sentada en las terrazas, hablando en italiano. Casi todos eran hombres. Olía a especias, a comida y a ajo.

Iban andando cuando un hombre saludo a Edward y se acerco. Edward le hablo en Italiano y le presento a Bella, que se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de ella cuando el recién llegado la miro de manera apreciativa.

-¿Otro socio?- le pregunto a Edward cuando siguieron caminando.

-Aro es un amigo de la infancia y tiene viñedos muy cerca de los míos- contesto Edward llevándola hacia un restaurante encantador que también tenía terraza-. Ya veras, la comida es exquisita- le aseguro entrando-. Mariangela es famosa por los gnocchi que hace. Tienes que probarlos.

-Dio mío- exclamo un hombre al verlos entrar- Mariangela, ven, corre.

A continuación, tuvo lugar una rápida conversación en italiano mientras un hombre de bastante volumen salía de atrás de la barra y abrazaba a Edward amigablemente. A continuación, salió una mujer de la cocina, miro a Edward, grito emocionada y corrió hacia él.

Edward se rio, la tomo en brazos, le dio una vuelta en el aire y la volvió a dejar en el suelo para presentarle a Bella.

-Vaya, así que te has traído a tu mujer para que la conozcamos. Ya iba siendo hora –bromeo la Italiana besando a la recién llegada en ambas mejillas al tipo europeo-. Bella. Es un nombre muy bonito- le dijo señalando una mesa-. Venid y sentaos. Bruno, abre una botella de vino y trae unos aperitivos. Pedid lo que queráis y luego hablamos, ¿De acuerdo?

La escena que se dio a continuación, los gnocchi de Mariangela no tenían nada que ver con otros. Bella había probado aquella especialidad italiana en algunos de los mejores restaurantes de Sídney, pero los de Mariangela eran mucho mejores. A continuación, tomo un carpacho de carne acompañado por una deliciosa ensalada y un sorbete de limón fantástico.

-Creo que no voy a poder comer nunca más- comento mientras se tomaba el te-. Me ha encantado la cena, Gracias- le dijo a Edward.

Cuando él le sonrió encantado, Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-De nada, pero quiero que sepas que la velada todavía no ha terminado.

-¿Hay más?

-En algún momento, los hijos de Bruno y de Mariangela saldrán de la cocina con las guitarras y se pondrán a cantar.

-¿De verdad?

Como si estuvieran esperando la señal, dos guapos jóvenes de veintitantos años salieron de la cocina e interpretaron entre aplausos canciones tradicionales entre las que intercalaban frases graciosas, haciendo reír a los comensales.

Eran buenos.

Bella se encontró sonriendo y riéndose. Cuanto le hubiera gustado hablar italiano para poder cantar ella también.

En un momento dado, se dio cuenta de que Carlo se había unido a ellos. Se sentó a su mesa y les ofreció otra botella de vino, pero Edward le indico que tendría que conducir.

-Esta mujer debe de ser importante porque es la primera que traes a probar la comida de Mariangela- comento mirando a Bella.

-Comparto con ella la custodia de Ben- le explico Edward.

Bruno les llevo los cafés, les pregunto si todo estaba bien y se fue muy satisfecho.

-Bella ¿Y a ti te gusta este hombre?- le pregunto Carlo.

-De vez en cuando.

Carlo se rio.

-Desde luego, eres diferente.

-¿Diferente comparada con quien?

-Con las mujeres que suelen colgarse del brazo de Edward- le dijo el italiano.

-Que deben de ser muchas- bromeo Bella sonriendo.

-Todas unas aduladoras- bromeo Carlo.

-¿Lo sabes por experiencia?

-Definitivamente, eres diferente. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor. ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo mañana en la noche?

-Carlo- le advirtió Edward-. Bella está conmigo le indico.

Bella miro a Edward indicándole que ya hablarían de ello. En cuanto se quedaran a solas y Edward le devolvió la mirada muy serio. Bella sabía que era difícil que Edward se enfadara, pero sospechaba que, cuando lo hacía, podía resultar letal. Aun así, no bajo la mirada, no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

-Así que lo de la boda es cierto- comento Carlo.

-Lo estamos considerando, es una idea- contesto Edward, sin dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos.- Pero todavía no es oficial.

Bella se sentía incapaz de moverse, sentía que el pulso se le había acelerado. No era consciente de que se le habían dilatado las pupilas, pero Edward se fijo en el pequeño detalle y se apresuro a pedir la cuenta.

-Bueno, se hace tarde, me voy- se excuso Carlo poniéndose de pie.

Tras despedirse de Bruno y Mariangela, Edward y Bella también abandonaron el restaurante.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- lo increpo Bella mientras iban al coche,

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Bella se paro y se giro hacia él.

-A que te comportas como un idiota que va marcando el territorio como un perro que levanta su pata y orina.

-Vaya, nunca me habían dicho algo así- se maravillo Edward.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-_Cara…_

-No soy tu querida nada, así que no me llames así.

-¿De verdad tienes ganas de discutir?

Bella lo miro furiosa.

-Has llevado las riendas desde el principio- le espeto- Decides lo que hay que hacer, cómo y cuándo y ya estoy harta- añadió con la respiración entrecortadas por el enfado-. Y lo peor es que, aparentemente, no tienes intención de desmentir las tonterías que dicen los periódicos. ¿Cómo es posible que se te pase por la cabeza la idea de que nos casemos?

-Muy fácil.

Bella espero una explicación que nunca llego porque Edward la tomo de la nuca y la beso apasionadamente, haciendo que el enfado se convirtiera en deseo.

Bella sintió que solo existía el y el poder que tenia de hacerla sentir que el mundo había dejado de girar, así que le paso los brazos por el cuello y se dejo llevar por la pasión

Edward se apretó contra ella para que sintiera su erección, deslizo una mano hasta una de sus costillas y, desde allí, la coloco sobre uno de sus pechos, Bella emitió un sonido gutural y siguió besándolo y mordisqueándole el labio inferior.

-¿Estás seguro que nuestro matrimonio no funcionaria?- le pregunto Edward.

¡Bella ya no estaba segura de nada!

-Es una locura- consiguió contestar con voz trémula.

A continuación, se aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara, Edward. Edward la agarro de la mano.

-¿Tienes alguna duda sobre mi? ¿Acaso crees que no sería un marido atento?

¡Con solo pensar en él como amante, Bella sintió que un terremoto la recorrió por dentro!

-¿Por qué perder el tiempo en hablar y especular cuando los dos sabemos que no nos vamos a casar?

-¿Ni siquiera por el bien de Ben?

Bella cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente.

-Eso se llama coacción.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo persuasión.

-Porque ibas a querer casarte conmigo?

-Porque quiero compartir mi vida con una mujer y tener hijos con ella.

Bella sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Si se casaban, su compromiso para con Ben quedaría formalizado, pero ¿cómo se iban a embarcar en un matrimonio en que no había amor? La mera idea le pareció una locura, pero, aun así, le encantaría probar.

-¿Y porque yo?

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque no estoy dispuesta a participar en algo así! ¡No estoy dispuesta a embarcarme en un matrimonio de conveniencia!

El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas, así que había suficiente luz como para ver la expresión del rostro de Edward.

-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que fuera de conveniencia- le dijo-

¡Aquello era demasiado!

-Me quiero ir a casa – declaro Bella.

Edward abrió el coche con el mando, Bella abrió su puerta y se subió sin darle tiempo a Edward a que lo hiciera el. Edward se puso al volante y condujo hasta la finca. No hizo amago en ningún momento de conversar y Bella tampoco lo intento, así que fue un gran alivio cuando llegaron y dejaron el coche en el garaje.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Bella bajándose del vehículo y dirigiéndose a la puerta que comunicaba el garaje con la casa.

-Que educada eres- contesto Edward siguiéndola y poniéndole la mano en la cintura.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, Bella se dispuso a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, pero Edward le puso las manos en los hombros y la giro hacia si. De repente, se le antojo una liebre asustada, pues tenía los ojos muy abiertos, así que se inclino sobre ella y la beso en la punta de la nariz y en los labios.

A continuación, se aparto. Bella se había quedado muy quieta. No se podía mover. Cuando logro hacerlo, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y se perdió en su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Una vez en su suite, se sintió profundamente aliviada, se apresuro a cerrar la puerta dándose cuenta de que tenia la respiración entrecortada, así que se sentó y respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces. Cuando se hubo relajado, se puso el pijama, paso al baño a desmaquillarse y fue a la habitación de Ben a ver qué tal estaba.

El pequeño ni se movió, pues estaba profundamente dormido. Bella se le quedo mirando y volvió a su habitación consciente de que no se iba a poder dormir porque estaba muy nerviosa.

Si por lo menos...

Bella cerró los ojos y lo volvió a abrir.

No serbia de nada ponerse a especular.

Lo único real era la situación que estaba viviendo, que tenía que hacerse cargo de su sobrino y que tenía que compartir su custodia con un hombre de lo mas inquietante que se empeñaba en pedirle mucho más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar.

Aquel hombre tenía un plan muy preciso y, si le salía bien, conseguiría atar varios cabos con él. Propósito de dar una vida estable emocional y legalmente hablando al futuro heredero del grupo Cullen.

Edward parecía decidido a demostrarle que su unión seria maravillosa tanto fuera como dentro de la cama.

Bella era consciente de que muchas mujeres habrían atrapado la oportunidad al vuelo, pues Edward tenía mucho dinero, varias casas en diferentes países, una posición social envidiable y seguro que era un amante generoso.

Muchas personas se casaban por menos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hacia ella?

Porque, e el fondo de su corazón, quería casarse por amor. Sabía que, a veces, la vida no te da lo que quieres. Por otra parte, ¿lo que le ofrecía Edward era suficiente para renunciar a su independencia? ¿Merecía la pena contentarse con ser su esposa aunque no la quisiera?

¡Estaba dispuesta a tener un par de hijos más con él para cimentar el futuro de Ben?

-Buon giorno, Bella. Ben, ¿que tal estas?- los saludo Lena a la mañana siguiente cuando e entraron en la cocina-. Hace una mañana preciosa y la abuela esta desayunando en la terraza. Ahora mismo os llevo el desayuno a vosotros también.

El sol estaba empezando a calentar y era evidente que aquel día iba a hacer calor. Olía a café. Esme abrió los brazos parea abrazar a su nietos nada más verlo y Ben corrió hacia ella encantado.-Sentaos conmigo. Desde aquí hay una vista preciosa, ¿verdad¿

-Sí, es maravillosa- contesto Bella sentándose.

Edward va a desayunar hoy con los hombres – comento su madre.- Me ha dicho que, luego, vendrá a buscarte para llevarte no se a donde- añadió mirando a Ben…

-¿De verdad?- se maravillo el pequeño.

-Sí, eso me ha dicho- rio su abuela.

-¡Qué bien! ¿A qué hora va a venir a buscarme?

Esme miro el reloj.

-A las ocho y media, así que tienes tres cuartos de hora para desayunar.

-Y para vestirte, ponerte crema solar y la gorra

Al final, tuvieron tiempo de sobra. Tan de sobra que Bella se sentó a esperar a Edward junto con Ben, que estaba tan nervioso que no podía para quieto.

-¡Ahí esta!-exclamo al verlo.

El Edward que apareció no tenía nada que ver con el sofisticado hombre de negocios que Bella había conocido, pues llevaba ropa de faena, unos vaqueros desgastados, camiseta de algodón, botas cubiertas de polvo y un sombrero calado hasta sus ojos, que apenas se le veían.

Mientras iba hacia ellos, Bella se fijo en su cuerpo y en sus brazos, aquellos fuertes brazos que la habían rodeado no hacia muchas horas.

¡Oh, Dios!

Al instante los recuerdos de sus besos y de su erección se apoderaran de ella. El deseo comenzó a correrle por las venas. Una parte de ella anhelaba lo imposible.

¿Cuando le pidiera Edward que contestara a su propuesta y que le iba a decir? ¿Pues qué le iba a decir? Si era una palabra muy sencilla, pero significaba dar mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar.

Significaba vivir y compartir con un hombre para el que casarse era un asunto de conveniencia aunque lo negara

¿En que se convertiría si accedía a casarse con él? ¿En una mujer florero que viviría en una casa muy bonita y dispondría de todo el dinero del mundo? ¿En una mujer que tendría que contentarse con que su marido le hiciera caso solamente cuando quisiera?

Por otro lado, ¿cómo iba a dales la espalda a los deseos de su hermana? ¿Cómo iba a hacer que la vida de Ben tuviera que transcurrir entre dos hogares? Precisamente para evitar aquello, había accedido a irse a vivir a la casa que Edward tenía en Sidney y precisamente por eso también estaba en aquellos momentos en Italia.

Sin embargo, dar un paso más y aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Edward... era una locura inconcebible... ¿no?

-Buenos días.

Al oír la voz de Edward, Bella dio un respingo y abrió los ojos.

-Hola- lo saludo sonriente.

Quizás, demasiado sonriente. Bella se dijo que tenías que disimular, actuar. Al fin y al cabo, ¿No era eso lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía cinco o seis semanas, desde que había quedado con Edward en Sidney para hablar de su sobrino?

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Ben riéndose cuando Edward lo alzo en volandas y se lo coloco a caballito sobre los hombros.

-Veo que te has vestido para trabajar- bromeo.

-¡Sí!- exclamo el pequeño.

-Pues vamos a ver que están haciendo los hombres.

Bella se quedo mirándolos mientras se alejaban.

Hombre y niño, ambos vinculados por la sangre de la familia Cullen, unidos por un lazo de amor, destinados a compartir el futuro y la vida.

Bella se dijo que podía compartir la vida con ellos también si quisiera. Todo dependía de ella.

De momento, tenía que terminar una novela, así que decidió dejar de pensar en aquellos asuntos y concentrarse en el trabajo.

-Esme, me voy a ir al despacho a trabajar unas horas- le dijo a la madre de Edward, que se estaba tomando el tercer café del desayuno.

-Muy bien, querida- contesto Esme-. Nos vemos a la hora de comer.

En la Biblioteca era fácil trabajar, así que Bella abrió los archivos del día anterior, los repaso y se lanzo a escribir.

Tenía buenas ideas en la cabeza, pero le estaba fluyendo con naturalidad. El dialogo no tenia ritmo. Y todo se debía a que no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

Al cabo de diez minutos, maldijo, tomo aire profundamente, flexiono los dedos y los aparto de su mente. A partir de entonces, los dedos volaron sobre el teclado y consiguió escribir unas cuantas páginas.

Frunció el ceño cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta y, al girarse, descubrió que Edward. Se había cambiado y se había puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca.

-La comida esta lista- anuncio.

¿Ya era la una del mediodía? Bella guardo lo que había hecho, apago el portátil y lo cargo en una mano.

-Gracias- le dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

Tuvo que pararse porque Edward no se quito para dejarla pasar y lo miro sorprendida cuando alargo el brazo y le aparto de la cara un mechón de pelo. Edward se pregunto si Bella seria consciente de que estaba frunciendo el ceño y de que se le había acelerado el pulso. Lo sabía porque se veía en la base de su garganta. Le entraron ganas de besarla en aquel mismo lugar, pero se limito a sonreír.

-¿Te ha cundido la mañana?

Bella no quería percibir el aroma de sus jabón mezclado con el olor de su piel masculina. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Sí, gracias- contesto educadamente, sintiéndose profundamente aliviada cuando Edward se aparto para dejarla salir.

Durante la comida, a basa de pasta y fruta fresca que degustaron en el invernadero, Ben no dejo de hablar.

-Las uvas están muy grandes y el tío dice que están madurando bien. Me gustaría quedarme para la cosecha. Edward ha dicho que, a lo mejor, el año que viene.

-Desde luego, te has convertido en su héroe- le dijo Bella a Edward mientras subían las escaleras después de comer para echarse la siesta.

-Pero no en el tuyo- contesto el de manera indolente.

Bella acelero el paso y se metió en su habitación con Ben. Mientras el niño se echaba la siesta, estuvo trabajando un rato mas sentada encima de la cama.

Cuando Ben se despertó, fueron a ver a los gatitos y, luego se pusieron a jugar a balonmano, riéndose a carcajadas cuando uno de los perros decidió unirse a ellos.

Así los encontró Edward, que se quedo mirándolos unos minutos en silencio, sonriendo al ver que Ben intentaba hacerle trampas a su tía, que agarro la bola, se giro, salió corriendo y se choco contra algo duro.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona porque la agarraba de los hombros par no se cayera. Estaba a punto de pedir perdón cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Edward!- exclamo Ben corriendo hacia su tío- ¿Quieres jugar?

-¿Dos contra uno?- contesto Edward- Venga, está bien.

A pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, Edward era mucho más fuerte y estaba más en forma que ellos. Hubiera podido ganar fácilmente, pero no lo hizo.

-Se termino el partido- anuncio Bella cuando Ben marco el ultimo tanto.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Edward ni siquiera había sudado.

-Tío ¿Si Bella viene conmigo, puedo ir a la piscina después de tomar un refresco?

-Solo si tu tía va contigo. Ya sabes que no puedes ir solo a la piscina.

-Sí, ya lo sé- contesto Ben obedientemente.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos a la hora de cenar.

Así que Bella y Ben se dirigieron a la piscina. Fue una buena manera de terminar la tarde. Después de nadar un rato, se ducharon, se cambiaron de ropa y estuvieron viendo televisión hasta que llego el momento de bajar a cenar.

* * *

**Hola! lamento haberles llenado el correo xd .- pero necesitaba editar asi que ya lo termine y de recompenza esta el capitulo nuevo :D el proximo lo tendre a mas tardar el viernes :D  
**

**Un saludo y espero que les siga gustando la historia saludos :D  
**

**Editado: 02-10- 12**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******¿Reviews?  
**

******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

A partir de aquel día Edward se llevaba a Ben todas las mañanas mientras Bella se quedaba trabajando en la biblioteca. Casi todos los días trabajaba también un rato después de comer, mientras su sobrino se echaba la siesta, y por la tarde estaban en la piscina y Esme le enseñaba italiano a su nieto durante una hora.

Aquel día parecía uno más, pero durante la comida Esme tuvo que ausentarse para atender el teléfono. Cuando volvió lo hizo muy nerviosa y preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Edward poniéndose de pie.

-Mi hermana Bianca- contesto su madre-. La van a operar esta tarde. Me tengo que ir para estar con ella.

-Por supuesto. Le voy a decir a Lena que te ayude con las maletas y yo mismo te llevare a Florencia en coche- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente-, pero termina de comer.

Pero Esme había perdido el apetito y Bella se vio obligada a preguntarle si la podía ayudar en algo.

-No, cariño, gracias- contesto Esme despidiéndose también de Ben-. Nos vemos dentro de unos días.

-Sí, abuela.

Un cuarto de hora después, Bella y Ben despidieron a la nonna en la puerta principal mientras el 4x4 se alejaba con Edward al volante.

En la cena los dos estuvieron muy callados. Luego, Bella le leyó a Ben un cuento, espero a que se durmiera y se fue a la biblioteca de nuevo a trabajar unas horas.

Al ver que eran las doce de la noche, se estiro y decidió dejarlo ya. No podía tomar más café, pero le iría bien quedarse trabajando media hora más. Así le daría tiempo de terminar el capitulo que tenia empezado.

Cuando abandono la biblioteca, comprobó que la intensidad de las luces de los pasillos se había reducido automáticamente y, cuando llego al vestíbulo principal y vio a Edward cruzando la escalera, dio un respingo.

Edward la vio y se paro para esperarla.

-¿Te has quedado a trabajar hasta tan tarde?

Parecía cansada, tenía ojeras y era fácil ver que se había pasado los dedos por el pelo varias veces.

-Sí.

A Edward le pareció que la voz de Bella sonaba más grave que en otras ocasiones y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no convertir su cautela en otra cosa.

Sabía perfectamente que bajo aquella fachada de control había muchas pasión y el quería romper la envoltura de hielo que recubría el corazón de Bella y llegar hasta el fuego, pues estaba seguro de que había mucho fuego dentro de ella.

Edward sabía perfectamente por experiencia que había que tener un buen plan para conseguir un objetivo. En aquella ocasión, tenía que hacer gala de mucha paciencia, y no tenía ningún problema porque la tenía de sobra.

De todas formas, no se engañaba a si mismo. Sabía perfectamente que no le costaría nada tomar a Bella en brazos y llevársela a sus cama, desnudaras y hacerle el amor lentamente, dormir junto a ella, abrazándola, y volver a hacerle el amor al amanecer.

Pero, de momento, tenía que conformase con mucho menos

-¿Que tal esta tu madre?- le pregunto Bella educadamente, pues necesitaba hablar de cualquier cosas para romper la tensión emocional que se había instalado a su alrededor.

-La operación de su hermana ha salido bien.

-Me alegro- comento Bella sinceramente.

A continuación, se dijo que tendría que irse a toda velocidad, pero no le dio tiempo porque Edward le tomo el rostro entre las manos y la beso apasionadamente. Bella protesto, haciendo que Edward se apartara, y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward sonrió encantado.

-Vete a la cama antes que te lleve a la mía- le dijo.

Bella lo miro sorprendida y se apresuro a subir las escaleras Al llegar a su habitación, comprobó que tenia la respiración entre cortada.

La ausencia de Esme se notaba, sobre todo durante las comidas. Ben no parecía darse cuenta del esfuerzo que hacia su tía para que las conversaciones que tenía lugar durante el almuerzo y la cena fueran de lo más ingenuas.

Durante los desayunos estaba mucho más tranquila, pues Edward no desayunaba con ello sino que pasaba mas tarde a recoger a Ben, momento que Bella aprovechaba para servirse otro café y retirarse a la biblioteca con su ordenador portátil.

Pronto sus vacaciones en el capo terminarían y volverían a Florencia e, inevitablemente, volverían a Sídney algún día.

Por un parte, Bella echaba de menos su ciudad sobre todo, el poder quedar con su amiga Rosalie para tomar café y charlar, pero, por otra, había algo en aquella casa de campo que le encantaba, que la hacía sentirse viva, y era consciente de que le iba a dar pera marcharse.

Unas cuantas noches después, tras haber acostado a Ben, Edward le pidió que bajara con él a la biblioteca.

-¿Los dos?- se sorprendió Bella.

-¿Algún problema?- sonrió Edward.

Si, pensó Bella.

-No, claro que no- mintió sin embargo-. Ben esta fenomenal. Venir aquí ha sido fabuloso para el- comento mientras bajaban.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo-´contesto Edward mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca para dejarla pasar.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió a una mesa. Se apoyo en ella y se quedo mirando a Bella.

-Para podernos casa civilmente en Italia tenemos que presentar ciertos documentos- le dijo muy tranquilo.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que me iba a casar contigo..

-¿Prefieres que nuestras relación siga adelante sin estar casados?

-Entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo llamarías tú? ¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo reaccionas cada vez que te beso? ¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te tiembla el cuerpo entero? Se te acelera el corazón cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. Lo sé perfectamente y también se que quieres acostarte conmigo. Lo sé porque yo también quiero acostarme contigo.

Bella trago saliva.

-Así que tú elijes- continuo Edward-. Podemos hacerlo a escondidas o a hacerlo abiertamente, legalizando nuestra unión.

Bella había pensado muchas veces en el asunto del matrimonio.

-No quiero dormir contigo- comento.

-¿Cuando dices dormir te refieres a acostarte conmigo?- bromeo Edward-. ¿Quieres que te muestre que eso no es verdad?

Bella estaba segura de que Edward podía excitarla hasta límites insospechados, pero no estaba segura de poder relajarse lo suficiente como para vencer el miedo que la acompañaba hacia casi dos años.

Entonces, se le ocurrió que lo mejor era contarle lo ocurrido cuanto antes para que las consecuencias de aquella maldita agresión no surgieran en el momento inoportuno.

-Te quiero contar una cosa- le dijo cerrando los ojos.- Tengo ciertos problemas a la hora de intimar con un hombre- anuncio abriéndolos de nuevo.

A continuación, tomo aire profundamente y se lazo a contarle lo que había sucedido, pero lo hizo de manera muy breve. Edward la miraba muy serio. Era evidente que estaba enfadado.

-¿Que te hizo?

Pues le había hecho unos cuantos moretones, le había roto un par de sotillas, una cadera y dos dedos.

-Da igual, lo importante es que sobreviví.

Edward se quedo mirándola mientras una miríada de emociones se reflejaba en el rostro de Bella.

-¿Te tuvieron que ingresar?- le pregunto con ternura.

-Sí.

Al pensar en el dolor físico y emocional que debía de haber sufrido Bella, sintió que se lo llevaban los demonios.

-¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto?- se extraño.

-Cuando sucedió, tu hermano estaba de viaje y yo le hice jurar a Alice que no diría nada- contesto Bella mirándolo a los ojos y adelantándose a la pregunta que sabía que le iba a hacer-. No, no me violo.

Edward pensó que debió de estar cerca, pues, de lo contrario, no se explica la desconfianza de Bella sentía hacia los hombres.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, le tomo el mentón entre los dedos pulgar e índice y la miro a los ojos.

-Si te crees que esto me hace cambiar de opinión, te equivocas- le dijo acariciándole el labio inferior.

Bella no podía articular palabra.

-Necesito tiempo- consiguió decir.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-El tiempo no cambiara nada- le dijo.

-¿Y por qué quieres que nos casemos aquí?

-Por mi madre. Le haría mucha ilusión.

-Edward...

-Cara, solo voy a aceptar un si por respuesta, así que dilo.

Bella lo dijo aunque sin mucha convicción.

Pronto descubrió que organizar una boda intima no tenía nada de sencillo. Edward había iniciado los trámites necesarios para conseguir los documentos que les pedían para casarse. Cuando le dijeron a Ben que se iban a casar, el niño se mostro muy entusiasmado, lo que hizo que Bella se quedara muy tranquila.

Al principio Esme le dijo a su hijo que deberían casarse en una iglesia de Florencia, pero, al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder y contentarse con una ceremonia civil muy pequeña que tendría lugar en la finca y a la que solo acudiría la familia inmediata y el personal de servicio.

Bruno y Mariangela se iban a hacer cargo del catering y Bella se escapo un día a Florencia con su futura suegra para elegir el vestido de novia.

Adquirió un vestido sin mangas de seda color crema que marcaba sus curvas y le llegaba por los tobillos, con escote abierto y una chaqueta de encaje de mangas anchas.

A Bella le pareció perfecto y lo combino con unas sandalias de tacón de rasó de color crema y con un velo del mismo color para dar gusto a Esme.

-Llevaras mis perlas- le dijo la madre de Edward- Estarás preciosa.

Tal y como le había dicho Edward que hiciera, se paso por una joyería donde el propietario le miro la mano atentamente, le dio el dedo anular y realizo diversas anotaciones antes de asegurarle que los anillos serian enviados al señor Cullen en persona.

Tras dejar a las mujeres asiendo las compras Edward se había llevado a Ben a un museo. Habían quedado para cenar en un restaurante.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Edward y Ben y, cuando las vieron llegar, se levantaron para saludarlas. Edward dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y otro a su madre.

-¿Se os han dado bien las compras?- les pregunto tras pedirle a un camarero que se hiciera cargo de las numerosas bolsas que llevaban las dos.

-Si- contesto Esme entusiasmada.- Le tienes que hacer entender s ella que en la familia Cullen los esposos pagan la ropa de sus mujeres y todo los demás.

-Yo tengo mi dinero- contesto Bella con firmeza a pesar de que Edward le había entregado una tarjeta de crédito.

El sumiller les presento una botella de champan, la abrió de manera profesional y se lo sirvió junto con una limonada para Ben.

Tras realizar la comanda, degustaron la maravillosa comida, charlaron animadamente y se retiraron cuando Esme comenzó a presentar signos de esta cansada.

Eran casi las onces cuando dejaron a la madre de Edward en su casa, se tomaron un café con ella y pusieron rumbo a la finca. Una vez en el coche, Edward puso un CD, Bella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y dejo que la música la arrullara.

Ben se había quedado dormido en el asiento de atrás.

Bella pensó que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas se habría convertido e Bella Cullen, la esposa de Edward. Una semana después de casarse. Volverían los tres a Sídney y la vida volvería a ser normal.

Bella suspiro encantada.

Se despertó cuando sintió que el coche se había detenido y comprobó, al abrir los ojos, que ni Edward ni Ben estaban dentro. Cuando se disponía a bajarse, vio a Edward saliendo de la casa. Cuando la vio, se apresuro a acercarse a ella y a tomarla en brazos.

-Eh, que puedo andar sola- protesto Bella.

Edward entro a la casa, conecto la alarma y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Bella sonrió encantada.

-Bájame- le dijo.

-Ahora mismo.

Bella sentía el latido del corazón de Edward y percibía el aroma de su colonia. De repente, le entraron unas ganas terribles de morderle el cuello. Pero no lo hizo porque sería como una invitación.

Edward la dejo en el suelo justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ben. Tras comprobar que estaba dormido, salieron de nuevo al pasillo y se quedaron cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Bella abrió la boca para desearle buenas noches, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Edward se apodero de sus labios y la beso con pasión. Bella tuvo la sensación de que estaba atrapada en un huracán y decidió disfrutar de la sensualidad del momento.

Cuando Edward se aparto la miro con ojos preñados de deseos.

-Invítame a pasar o dime que me vaya.

Bella se moría por acostarse con él, le apetecía abrir la puerta de su habitación, tomarlo de la mano y meterlo dentro, desabrocharle la camisa, el cinturón, desnudarse ella también y sentir el calor y la pasión de su cuerpo.

Bella lo miro a los ojos y sintió que le temblaban los labios, pero no pudo hablar porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Edward comprendió, se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, se giro y cruzo el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

**Hola niñas :D**

**Espero esten bien aqui el capitulo de hoy.  
**

**Yo no se ustedes pero yo que Bella con esa proposicion de Edward no lo pienso dos veces xd  
**

**P.D: A la historia le quedan 4 capitulos mas y Fin xd para el proximo la boda y la luna de miel (Grr) amo ese capitulo.  
**

**Actualizare entre el fin de semana o el dia lunes! todavia no estoy segura, pero aqui les dejo mi Twitter y pueden enterarse por alli. :D  
**

**Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******04-10-2012  
**

******¿Reviews?  
**

******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

El día de la boda transcurrió, más o menos, exactamente igual que los demás, desayunando en la terraza con Ben y con Esme, a la que Edward había recogido la noche anterior en Florencia.

Habían colocado un templete espectacular sobre el césped y la experta en flores tenía que llegar de un momento a otro para encargarse de la decoración. Había sido imposible convencer a Esme para que no pusiera un toque romántico, lo que a Bella le resulto de lo más extraño, pues era evidente que la madre de Edward tenía que saber que aquel matrimonio no se celebraba por amor.

La ceremonia estaba prevista para las seis. A continuación, se serviría un coctel y una cena y los recién casados se irían a pasar un fin de semana a un hotel de lujo en Florencia mientras Esme se quedaría en la villa cuidando a Ben.

El día fue progresando y con él la actividad tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, donde colocaron una alfombra que llevaba a modo de pasillo hasta el templete lleno de flores y varias hileras de sillas a los lados. El aroma de la comida que estaban preparando Bruno y Mariangela en la cocina comenzó a invadirlo todo y el personal de la casa preparo la terraza para la recepción.

Afortunadamente, tanta actividad le impedía a Bella pensar y, e los pocos momentos que pudo hacerlo, se dijo que casarse con Edward era la mejor opción que tenia.

Aun así por mucha lógica que le quisiera poner al asunto, estaba muy nerviosa y, de hecho, cuando se retiro a su suite para vestirse, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. La ducha la ayudo, pero tuvo que pintarse los labios dos veces porque le temblaba el pulso.

-Pareces una princesa- comento Ben cuando fue a buscarlas para llevarla hasta el altar.

Bella lo abrazo con cariño.

-Y tú debes de ser el príncipe- le dijo agarrándolo de la mano.

-Edward me ha dado los anillos- le dijo el pequeño muy solemne-. Los tengo en el bolsillo.

-En ese caso, vamos allá.

Y dicho y hecho bajaron las escaleras. En el vestíbulo, los estaba esperando Esme.

-Estas preciosa, querida- le dijo sinceramente acercándose y tomándola de las manos.- Vas a ser muy feliz.

-Gracias- contesto Bella avanzando hacia el templete.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y los nervios a raya.

Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas oía la música. Había invitados sentados a ambos lados de la alfombra por que avanzaba, pero Bella solo veía al hombre que la estaba esperando y que en breves minutos se convertiría en su marido.

La ceremonia resulto de lo más sencilla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de los presentes, momento que Edward aprovecho para besarla en los labios, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

A continuación, se reunieron todos en la terraza sonde corrió el champan. Bella sonrió cuando Edward tomo a Ben a hombros. Al cabo de un rato, lo bajo para que se fuera a jugar con los niños que había, que eran los hijos y las hijas del personal del servicio.

Bella no se podía crees que llevara un diamante en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Edward no se separo de ella ni un solo momento mientras Esme se ocupo de los invitados y de los niños hasta que llego el momento de sentarse a cenar y Mariangela y Bruno sirvieron la comida que estuvo compuesta por gnocchi en salsa de champiñones, pechugas de pollo al vino con romero y guarnición de verduras, sorbete de limón y un maravilloso tiramisú.

Y, por supuesto, una llamativa tarta.

Después de cenar, retiradas las mesas, pusieron música y hubo baile. Bella bailo con Edward y sintió el calor de su cuerpo.

De repente, llego el momento de despedirse de los invitados y de acostar a Ben, que estaba exhausto.

-No tarda nada- comento Bella entrando en su habitación mientras Edward la esperaba.

Tenía la maleta preparada y solo tenía que meter unas cosas de última hora. La ropa que había elegido para ponerse para ir al hotel estaba colgada en una percha, esperándola.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-No, gracias- contesto Bella nerviosa, agarrando la percha y metiéndose en el baño.

No tardo mucho en ponerse el clásico traje pantalón color verde esmeralda y las elegantes sandalias, volverse a pintar los labios y aparecer de nuevo en el dormitorio.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto Edward.

Bella se obligo a sonreír.

-Si.

Edward agarro su maleta, la dejo pasar primero y la siguió.

A Bella, el trayecto hasta el hotel se le hizo largo, pero corto a la vez. . Una contradicción que debía ser producto de los increíbles nervios que estaba sintiendo y que no hicieron sino acrecentarse cuando Edward paro el coche ante la puerta del establecimiento.

Se trataba de un edificio enclavado en un lugar muy tranquilo. En recepción, les dieron la bienvenida, se encargaron de su equipaje y les llevaron a su preciosa suite..

Cuando el botones se fue cerrando la puerta suavemente, se quedaron a solas.

Edward se quito la chaqueta, se desabrocho la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa y Bella se fue poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no te pones cómoda?

Bella no creí que fuera a poder estar cómoda en mucho tiempo.

Edward se pregunto si se daría cuenta de que parecía un cervatillo asustado al que han sorprendido los faros de un coche en mitad de la noche.

La miro a los ojos y se acerco a ella. A continuación, procedió a quitarle las horquillas que llevaba en el pelo y, cuando la melena quedo suelta, le aparto un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa? Ponte el pijama y nos relajamos un rato.

Era más de medianoche y lo único que Bella quería hacer era meterse a la cama y dormir. Claro que el problema era que solo había una cama. Si, era muy grande, pero la iba a tener que compartir con Bella.

Bella se dijo que había consentido en casarse con él y que ahora tenía que estar a las alturas de las circunstancias, así que decidió darse una ducha de agua caliente para tranquilizarse.

Estaba dentro de la ducha, disfrutando de como el agua caliente recorría su piel y del delicado perfume del jabón de rosas cuando oyó un ruido que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida y su sorpresa fue en aumento porque Edward se había metido en la ducha con ella.

-No puedes...- protesto.

Edward le quito el jabón de la mano y se coloco detrás de ella. Pasándole la barra de jabón por los hombros y la espalada.

A continuación, la giro y la coloco frente a él.

-¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?- le espeto Bella.

-Enjabonarte- contesto Edward con naturalidad.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solita- protesto Bella intentando quitarle el jabón de las manos, pero sin conseguirlo.

-No he terminado.

-Por favor...- imploro Bella mientras Edward dibujaba el contorno de sus pechos con el jabón.

A continuación se deslizo hacia su vientre.

-Para ya- insistió Bella.

Pero Edward deslizo la pastilla entre sus piernas y sobre su clítoris con maestría.

Bella sintió que una sensación de profundo placer se apoderaba de ella y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derretirse allí mismo.

Edward continúo acariciando la entrepierna mientras se apoderaba de su boca, haciéndola gritar de placer cuando el primer orgasmo de la noche la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Edward se aparto, la miro a los ojos, sonrió y le puso el jabón en la mano.

-Te toca- le dijo.

-Pero yo no se...

-Es muy sencillo- insistió Edward tomándole la mano y guiándola hacia su pecho.

A lo mejor para él, pero Bella se estaba haciendo casa vez mas tortuoso recorrer aquel cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. Edward se giro y se coloco de espaldas a ellas. Bella rezo para que no se diera cuenta de que temblaba mientras le enjabonada los hombros, la espalda, la cintura y las nalgas.

Cuando Edward se volvió a girar hacia ella, Bella comprobó que la miraba con pasión, lo que, por una parte, la asusto y, por otro, la fascino.

Edward volvió a apoderar de su boca y sus lenguas danzaron unidas hasta que el deseo se hizo tan intenso que le subió una pierna y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Bella grito y Edward sintió que su glande se había encontrado con una membrana. No se lo podía crees.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- se sorprendió.

-Porque no me habrías creído- contesto Bella.

Edward cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Habría ido más despacio.

Bella se encogió de hombros mientras Edward cerraba el agua. A continuación, alargo el brazo y le dio una toalla mientras él se secaba con otra y la colocaba a la cintura. Edward la agarro en brazos, lo que la tomo completamente por sorpresa, y la llevo a la cama.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Llevarte a la cama- contesto Edward apartando las sabanas y dejándola sobre el colchón.

-Edward...

-Confía en mi- le dijo besándola con exquisita lentitud hasta que consiguió que Bella lo besara también.

Edward comenzó a besarla por las mejillas, en el lóbulo de la oreja, se deslizo por su cuello y percibió que Bella se iba excitando, así que comenzó a acariciarle un pecho y, cuando tomo entre el dedo pulgar y el índice el pezón comenzó a dibujar círculos, la oyó gemir.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho y, a continuación, recorrió el mismo camino con la boca. En aquella ocasión, Bella no pudo reprimir un grito de placer. Era tal la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo que se encontró arqueando la espalda y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No contento con aquella reacción, Edward se deslizo hasta su ombligo, permaneció deambulando por su vientre un rato para, a continuación, dirigirse a su entrepierna. Bella ahogo una exclamación e intento agarrarlo del pelo, pero Edward ya abría encontrado lo que buscaba.

Bella se dijo que no iba a hacer lo que ella creía que iba a a hacer, pero vaya si lo hizo. Bella sintió que su clítoris cobraba vida y se dejo llevar por la espiral de placer que la recorrió. Edward la abrazo durante todo el proceso, pero no le permitió recuperarse del todo y ya estaba lamiéndola de nuevo.

Bella, que jamás hubiera pensado que iba a poder aguantar tanto placer, se encontró deseando mas y mas y abrazando a Edward cuando se coloco sobre ella y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

-Mírame- le dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a mi verse en el interior de su cuerpo.

Bella lo miraba con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y comenzó a moverse a su ritmo. Edward vio exactamente el momento en el que la espiral de placer comenzaba a apoderarse de ella de nuevo y llegaron juntos y al unisonó al orgasmo.

Bella disfruto de las sensaciones durante un buen rato y no dijo nada cuando Edward la tapo con las sabanas y la tomo entre sus brazos.

No se le ocurría ninguna palabra para resumir lo que había vivido. Sentía una inmensa alegría y mucha unión.

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente.

-De nada- contesto Edward besándola en la sien.

Bella le coloco la mano en el pecho y se quedo dormida sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó al oler café recién hecho, se estiro, sintió cierto calor entre las piernas, abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y recordó lo que había sucedido.

-Buenos días.

Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con Edward, que la miraba sonriente.

-Buenos días- contesto apartando las sabanas y volviéndose a tapar al instante al comprobar que estaba desnuda.

-¿Buscas esto?- le dijo Edward entregándole su bata. Bella se la puso con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz.

-¿Me vas a venir ahora con Vergüenza?- se burlo Edward-. Te recuerdo que he recorrido todo tu cuerpo.

-Sí, ya lo sé pero... yo no tengo tanta soltura como tú en estos temas- contesto Bella.

Aquello hizo reír a Edward.

-¿Quieres un café? He pedido el desayuno y no creo que tarden demasiado en subirlo- le dijo tomándola de la mano-. Has dormido bien, ¿eh?

Bella asintió. ¿Cómo no iba a dormir bien cuando su cuerpo estaba relajado y contento después de sus caricias? El sexo que habían compartido había sido del bueno y había sido maravilloso.

Bella pasó al baño y, cuando salió, vio que había un camarero dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa. Olía de maravilla, así que se sentó en una silla cómodamente y disfruto del panorama. Café, zumo, tortilla de setas, tostadas de pan recién hecho, mermeladas, varios tipos de fruta... todo un banquete.

-¿Que quieres que hagamos hoy?- le pregunto Edward sentándose en frente de ella.

Al hacerlo, Bella no pudo evitar fijarse en su boca, aquella boca que había recorrido todo su cuerpo... el mero recuerdo la hizo estremecerse de placer.

Edward observo que lo estaba mirando, la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se le había acelerado el pulso porque Bella se llevo la mano a la base de la garganta para ocultarlo, lo que le hizo sonreír.

-¿Que te apetece hacerle volvió a preguntar.

-Me gustaría ir al mercado de san Lorenzo- contesto Bella con la idea de comprar regalo para sus amigas.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a los turistas?

-Si no te importa...

En realidad, Edward no había hecho aquello jamás, así que sería toda una novedad. Además, era la primera vez que una mujer elegía un mercado y no una boutique, así que sonrió encantado.

-Muy, me parece un plan estupendo.

A la diez, dejaron el hotel y salieron a la calle, donde brillaba el sol. Hacia un día precioso y Bella se dijo que daba igual que no se hubieran casado por amor, que tenía que vivir el presente y disfrutar de lo que la vida le estaba dando.

Para Edward, ir al mercado resulto una experiencia fascinante. Tras pasar un par de horas mirando y comprando, eligieron un pequeño cafe para comer y, cuando terminaron, Bella compro un par de cosas más y se fueron a pasear, deambulando por las callejuelas mientras Edward le contaba cosas sobre la ciudad.

Fue un día maravilloso, un día que Bella jamás olvidaría.

-He reservado mesa para cenar en el hotel- le dijo Edward una vez de vuelta en su suite-. Si quieres, nos duchamos, nos cambiamos y bajamos a tomar una copa antes de cenar.

-Buena idea- sonrió Bella.

Edward se acerco a ella y la beso de una manera tan apasionada que Bella sintió un estado de efervescencia que no había experimentado nunca. La sensación se fue esparciendo por todo su cuerpo, Bella le paso los brazos por el cuello y lo beso, disfrutando de la necesidad que tenia de él Edward le tomo el rostro entre las manos, le acaricio la mandíbula, deslizo sus manos hasta apoyarlas en los hombros de Bella y, a continuación, se apodero de sus pechos y comenzó a acaríciales los pezones.

Con facilidad, deslizo las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Bella, se la quito y le desabrocho el sujetador. Aquella mujer tenía un cuerpo precioso y unos pechos perfectos. Edward los acaricio y siguió bajando hacia sus costillas, donde sintió una cicatriz.

Sin pensarlo, la acaricio también. Al principio, Bella levanto y brazo a la defensiva, pero pronto comprendió que no tenía nada que temer y lo bajo.

-¿El hombre que te ataco te dio patadas?- le pregunto Edward, que no quería imaginarse el dolor que tenía que haber sufrido.

Bella cerró los ojos y asintió.

-¿Lo detuvieron?

-No.

La había atacado porque lo había sorprendido robando, pero se había perdido en la noche.

-¿Le viste la cara?

-Sin- contesto Bella.

De hecho jamás olvidaría aquel rostro.

-Santo cielo- suspiro Edward abrazándola con cariño.

La mantuvo abrazada durante unos minutos, hasta que Bella se relajo, lo miro y sonrió.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo este casi desnuda y tu no?- bromeo.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Desnúdame- contesto Edward.

Debía de estar de broma.

-No me parece buena idea.

-Qué pena- se lamento Edward-. ¿Qué te parece su pedimos al servicio de habitaciones que nos suba la cena?

-¿Y perdernos el arreglarnos y el ver a los demás huéspedes? De ninguna manera- contesto Bella.

Dicho aquello, se dirigió al baño. Edward estuvo a punto de seguirla pero, en aquel momento, lo llamaron al teléfono móvil y no tuvo más remedio que contestar al ver de quien se trataba. Tras mantener una rápida conversación en francés, colgó. Había un problema en Paris e iba tener que resolverlo personalmente el martes.

Al entrar en el baño, vio que Bella estaba saliendo de la ducha, que se azoraba y se apresuraba a taparse con una toalla y aquello le hizo gracia porque la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía hubieran aprovechado el momento para provocarlo.

-¿Me enjabonas la espalda?- le pregunto.

-No creo que sea una buena idea si queremos llegar a cenar- contesto Bella haciéndolo reír.

-No cambies nunca, cara- dijo Edward metiéndose en la ducha.

Bella recogió su ropa y salió al dormitorio, donde eligió la ropa que se iba a poner, un traje o pantalón negro precioso, unas sandalias de tacón alto, collar de diamantes con pendientes a juego y un brazalete de oro que había pertenecido a su madre.

Mientras Edward salía del baño y se vestía, Bella dio crema hidratante e la cara, y se puso un poco de colorete un toque de pintalabios y algo de mascara en las pestañas, se recogió el pelo, eligió un bolso y salió de la suite en compañía de Edward.

El restaurante del hotel estaba acristalado por completo, tenia suelos de mármol y las mesas lucían unos preciosos manteles de hilo blanco.

El maître les dio las buenas noches, con mucha reverencia, los llevo hasta su mesa y le indico al camarero que se acercara para ver que vino querían tomar.

-Ya habías estado aquí- comento Bella divertida.

-Un par de veces.

Otro camarero se acerco para tomarles el comando. Bella eligió un aperitivo y un plato principal y prefirió no tomar postre mientras Edward eligió primer plato, pasta y una fuente de quesos con fruta.

Tanto el vino como la comida le resultaron maravillosos, una buena manera de poner la guinda final a un día estupendo. Bella había disfrutado mucho de aquella jornada y así se lo hizo saber a Edward mientras este firmaba la factura.

-Ha sido un placer- le aseguro él.

Mientras subían a su habitación, Bella pensó que le encantaría tener tanta confianza en su musa como pata atreverse a poseer el cuerpo de su marido y volverlo loco.

Una vez en su habitación, prefirió ponerse el pijama y desmaquillarse. Cuando se metió en la cama, Edward la estaba esperando, apago la luz, la abrazo y se durmieron, pero al alba la despertó para hacerle el amor de manera lenta y evocadora que Bella sintió que se iba a desintegrar.

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**¡Espero esten teniendo una gran semana! y no un dia duro como yo -_-  
**

**Aqui el capitulo de hoy! uno mas abajo quedan tres  
**

**¿Que os parecio la Luna de miel? :3  
**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto posible :D , pero aqui les dejo mi Twitter y pueden enterarse por alli, cuando eso suceda :D  
**

**P.D no pude dejarlo pasar, quedan 30 dias para el estreno de BD :3  
**

** Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******16-10-2012  
**

******¿Reviews?  
**

******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Llegaron a Montepulciano a última hora de la tarde. Edward no había hecho más que apagar el motor cuando se abrió la puerta y Ben salió a recibirlo a la carrera.

-Hola- le dijo tomándolo en brazos y dándole vueltas en el aire.

-¡Habéis vuelto!-exclamo el pequeño.

Bella rodeo el coche y se acerco a ellos. Ben cambio de brazos y la beso en la mejilla.

-Os he echado de menos- les aseguro-. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

-Si, muy bien- le dijo Bella-. Hemos estado en unos cuantos mercadillos y hemos salido a cenar- le explico entrando al interior de la casa, donde Esme les dio la bienvenida con afecto.

-Le voy a decir a Lena que nos sirva el té en la terraza dentro de media hora. Así, tendréis tiempo de deshacer el equipaje- le dijo a Bella-. Ya le he dicho que trasladara tus cosas a la suite de Edward.

-Gracias.

-¿Os puedo ayudar a deshacer la maleta?- le pregunto Ben a Bella.

-Claro que sí.

La suite de Edward era muy grande, contaba con una cama enorme y con baño incorporado, un pasillo entero de armarios y un salón informal con varios sofás.

Edward llegó con las maletas y encontró a Ben sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Anoche tuve unas pesadillas- comento el pequeño mientras Bella deshacía la maleta.

Estaba intentando no darle importancia, pero era evidente que lo había pasado mal, así que Bella se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Soñé que no volvíais- le conto Ben.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo.

-Todo va bien- le aseguro abrazándolo.

-Papa y Mama iban a volver y no volvieron- recordó Ben,

-Tuvieron un accidente, cariño- le recordó Bella-. Un accidente de tráfico, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, pero no lo entiendo porque papa conducía muy bien, como Edward.

Edward se agacho a su lado.

-Te prometo que tendré siempre cuidado.

Ben se quedo pensativo.

-Muy bien- contesto muy serio-. Me desperté llorando, pero vino la abuela a consolarme, me conto un cuento y me volví a dormir.

-Pues esta noche te vamos a leer dos cuentos- le ofreció Bella para animarlo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Los puedo elegir yo y me lees uno tu y otro Edward?

-Claro que si- le aseguro Bella-. ¿Quieres ver lo que te hemos traído?

-¿Me habéis comprado un regalo?- se entusiasmo el pequeño.

Bella se acerco a la maleta, saco un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y de lo entrego. Ben rasgo el papel, abrió la caja y sonrió encantado como Bella sabia que lo haría cuando había comprado el gatito de porcelana.

-Es exactamente igual que Sooty- se maravillo Ben-. Tiene la misma mancha blanca en el hocico. ¿Crees que Rosie y Sooty me estarán echando de menos?

-Claro que sí.

Cuando bajaron a la terraza, Esme estaba a punto de servir el té. AL cabo de un rato, Edward se excuso, pues tenía que ir a los viñedos y a la bodega. Aquello de hacerse cargo de una finca productora de vino tenia su aquél, pero le encantaba. Lo cierto era que le gustaría pasar casa vez más tiempo allí.

Se había casado y pronto podría decir que Ben era su hijo, pues los trámites de adopción ya estaban en marcha, así que la próxima generación de Cullen estaba preparada.

Le apetecía pasar más tiempo con su familia, pero tenía que volar a Paris al día siguiente, el miércoles llevar a su madre a Florencia, el jueves a viajar a Roma a primera hora, el viernes atender unos asuntos en las oficinas de Florencia, el sábado por la noche ir a una fiesta de gala en la ciudad y el domingo volver a Sídney con Bella y con Ben.

Eran muchas cosas, pero era necesario estas a todas si quería que la empresa siguiera funcionando bien.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando volvió de la bodega, subió a su habitación a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa para la cena. Bella había elegido un conjunto precisos de color rosa y Edward le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba mientras observaba como se peinaba.

Durante un instante, estuvo a punto de sugerirle que se dejara el pelo suelto, pero no lo hizo porque, así, se daría el gusto de podérselo soltar el mas tarde.

-¿Y Ben le pregunto?

-Con tu madre.

Edward se desabrocho la camisa y se la quito. Bella se quedo mirando su espalad, que le encantaba, aquella piel, aquellos músculos bronceados. Al instante, sintió la imperosa necesidad de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo, siguió peinándose y, mientras Edward se desnudaba y se metía en el baño, termino de maquillarse.

La cena transcurrió de manera relajada, acostaron a Ben y, tal y como le habían prometido, le leyeron dos cuentos. Luego, Edward le comento a Bella que necesitaba trabajar un rato en el despacho.

-No hay problema- le aseguro Bella-. Yo también puedo aprovechar para irme a la biblioteca un par de horas.

¿Por qué iban a cambiar las cosas si su matrimonio no había sido por amor? Mientras iba a por su ordenador portátil, se dijo que no debía hacerse ilusiones, que debía aceptar que su vida, aunque ahora estuviera casada, iba a seguir siendo igual que antes.

¡A diferencia que ahora podría disfrutar de la experiencia sexual de un hombre muy atractivo!

Bella trabajo hasta que se le cansaron tanto los ojos que le costaba leer en la pantalla, guardo el archivo, apago el ordenador, y subió sin hacer ruido para ver si Ben estaba dormido. Tras comprobar que así era, se encamino a la suite de Edward, que encontró vacía, así que se puso el piyama y se metió a la cama.

Se había quedado dormida en cuanto se acostó y ni siquiera se despertó cuando Edward se metió en la cama.

En algún momento durante la noche, comenzó a soñar que le acariciaban el muslo, la cadera y los pechos, suspiro.

-Que gusto- murmuro cuando sintió unos labios en el cuello.

Unos dedos le acariciaron los pezones, que se endurecieron, y Bella gimió cuando esos mismos dedos se deslizaron por su tripa hasta llegar a sus labios vaginales, increíblemente sensibles.

Bella sintió que su cuerpo se arqueaba cuando aquella misma mano llego a su clítoris y grito cuando alcanzo el orgasmo.

La sensación fue tan intensa que se despertó por completo y se dio cuenta que el sueño era realidad cuando Edward se apodero de su boca.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue un festín de sensaciones, pues la condujo a placeres cada vez más refinados antes de unirse a ella en un orgasmo explosivo que los dejo a ambos con la respiración entrecortada y bañados en sudor.

A continuación, se quedaron tumbados, sin moverse hasta que el despertador de Edward comenzó a sonar. Edward se levanto, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué haces?- se sorprendió Bella.

-Quiero que te duches conmigo. Y, luego, te volveré a depositar en la cama mientras yo me visto y me tomo un café antes de ir al aeropuerto. Me tengo que ir a Paris.

-¿Te vas a Paris?

-Sí, pero volveré esta noche- contesto Edward metiéndola en la ducha y comenzando a enjabonarla.

-¿Qué planes tenias para esta semana?- le pregunto Bella.

-¿Te parece esto una conversación de ducha?

-Es que como ya hemos hecho lo otro…

Edward la beso.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Y, por cierto, me gusto mucho- dijo Bella haciéndolo reír.

-Anda, aclárate y vete antes de que te demuestre que segundas partes siempre son buenas.

-Te recuerdo que no puedes perder el avión.

-Te recuerdo que estaré aquí esta noche.

Bella salió de la ducha, se seco, se vistió, se cepillo el pelo y se lo recogió en una cola de caballo.

-¿Qué haces?- se extraño Edward-. Apenas son las seis.

-Te voy a preparar un café.

-¿Y me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

Bella fingió considerar la posibilidad.

-A lo mejor.

Edward el bodeguero fue reemplazado por Edward el sofisticado hombre de negocios. Tras tomarse un café solo bien fuerte, beso a Bella, agarro su maletín y su ordenador portátil y se fue.

Mientras recogía la cocina, Bella escucho el motor del 4x4 que se ponía en marcha y se alejaba. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a su habitación y estuvo trabajando un rato. Después de desayunar, paso el día con Ben y, por la tarde, preparo el equipaje para volver el día siguiente a Florencia.

Edward llamo un poco después para decir que iba a llegar de madrugada, así que Bella se acostó después de meter a Ben a la cama. No se dio cuenta de a qué hora volvía Edward y, cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el ya no estaba.

El piso de Esme de Florencia se le antojo pequeño después de la amplitud de la finca. No había espacios abiertos para que Ben pudiera jugar, lo que obligaba a Bella a estar mucho más pendiente de él para entretenerlo. Edward casi nunca estaba porque tenía mucho trabajo y las pocas noches que ceno con ellos tuvo que quedarse trabajando en el ordenador durante varias horas.

Cuando estaba en la casa, le leía un cuento a Ben para que se durmiera, por supuesto, y Bella aprovechaba las horas que su marido tenía que trabajar para terminar su novela.

En dos ocasiones hicieron el amor al amanecer. Después, se ducharon juntos, se tomaron un café y Edward se fue a la oficina. Aquel mismo patrón se repitió el sábado. A pesar de ser festivo, Edward tenía que trabajar aunque le prometió a su madre estar e vuelta a tiempo para ir a la fiesta benéfica de aquella noche.

Bella se estaba terminando de maquillar cuando oyó que Esme le hablaba con severidad a su hijo. Edward entro en su suite, se desvistió a toda velocidad, se ducho, se afeito y se puso un traje de gala con corbata negra. A continuación, se acerco a Bella y la beso en la boca.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-A que me apetecía- contesto sonriente.

…

La fiesta benéfica se celebraba en un hotel de la ciudad y había muchos invitados. Se trataba de un evento organizado por una asociación de ayuda a niños minusválidos con la que cooperaba el grupo Cullen.

Todos los hombres llevaban corbata negra y las mujeres lucían unos preciosos vestidos y muchas joyas.

Bella no se separo de Edward y se dedico a observar a los invitados. Una aprendía mucho de ese proceso de observación y sacaba muchas ideas para los personajes de sus novelas.

Dado que se habían casado hace poco, mucha gente se acerco a darles la enhorabuena y Bella sonrió y repitió la palabra Grazie varias veces. Definitivamente, Ben y ella debían aprender italiano.

Bella se fijo que muchas mujeres guapas perfectamente vestidas y arregladas se acercaban y saludaban a Edward de manera un tanto exagerada. Tal vez, fuera su imaginación, pero aquello le hizo preguntarse cuantas relaciones habría tenido su ahora marido y con quien.

-Por lo visto, tienes muchas amigas- comento mientras una preciosa pelirroja muy jovencita se alejaba tras saludarlo efusivamente.

Edward la miro y sonrió.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué iba a molestar?

En aquel momento, abrieron las puertas del salón en el que iba a tener lugar la cena y se les pidió a los invitados que enseñaran las invitaciones para poder acceder al mismo.

Edward le paso el brazo por la cintura a su mujer, que al instante se sintió excitada. Aquel hombre era muy sofisticad, pero, sobre todo, era de lo más sensual.

Se trataba de un hombre que podía volver loca a una mujer.

Todo el mundo conocía a Edward Cullen, así que todo el mundo hablaba de la mujer que había elegido como esposa.

Los medios de comunicación estaban al corriente de la trágica muerte de Jasper y de que había dejado un hijo huérfano. No era difícil concluir que el reciente matrimonio de Edward había sido para atar unos cuantos cabos legales.

Entonces, ¿Por qué de alguna manera Bella le fastidiaba que no creyeran que se querían? No le apetecía ponerse a analizar las causas de aquel fastidio. Sabía que no debía cometer el error de confundir afecto con amor.

Si le entregaba el corazón a Edward, lo perdería irremediablemente.

-_Caro!_

La mujer se dirigía a Edward de aquella manera ronroneaba de manera erótica, le paso los brazo por el cuello y lo beso ignorando por completo a Bella. Menos mal que Edward se apresuro a quitársela de encima. La recién llegada protesto, hizo una mueca de disgusto y le hablo en francés.

-En ingles, Victoria- le dijo Edward presentándoles a Bella-. Mi esposa, Bella.

Unos ojos oscuros exquisitamente maquillados miraron a Bella mientras su propietaria intentaba recuperar el habla.

-¿Tu esposa?- se indigno-. ¿Me he ido un mes a la Provenza y te has casado?- añadió mirando a la afortunada-. Que… pero… es increíble… sobre todo porque no me suena que Bella fuera de tus… conocidas, digamos.

-Tengo muchas amigas- contesto Edward sin inmutarse.

-Si, pero unas lo somos mas que otras, _n'set-ce pas?_

Edward se limito a sonreír.

-Que interesante- comento Bella una vez a solas, mientras iban a su mesa-. No me malinterpretes, no tengo intención de cuestionar tu activo pasado.

Aquello hizo reír a Edward.

La mesa que les había adjudicado ocupaba un lugar destacado y sus compañeros resultaron ser muy agradables. Bella se fijo en que había una silla vacía. Cuando todo el mundo hubo ocupado lugar, la presidenta de la asociación que organizaba la cena dio la bienvenida.

Cuando estaba terminado, la persona que faltaba por llegar ocupo su lugar. Se trataba ni más ni menos, que de Victoria. Sentar a la misma mesa a la esposa y a una antigua pareja de Edward era una broma de mal gusto.

Bella se dijo que no le importaba y se dedico a conversar con todo el mundo que, gracias a Dios, hablaba perfectamente ingles. Sin embargo, a medida que se fue desarrollando la velada, cada vez se fue haciendo más difícil ignorar como la francesa sonreía a su marido y se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior,

Era evidente que aquellos dos habían tenido alfo intimo, pero Bella se dijo que no era asunto suyo. Si Victoria pretendía hacerla reaccionar, se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa porque no pensaba decir nada, así que se entusiasmo con la conversación que se había iniciado sobre fauna australiana e ignoro, no sin mucho esfuerzo, la actitud de la francesa.

No tenía derecho a disgustar no a enfadarse. Se había casado con Edward por conveniencia, no por amor, para desempeñar los papales de madre de Ben, anfitriona y compañera de cama. Todo lo demás era fantasía.

¿Se daría cuenta Edward de que el compartimiento de Victoria la estaba afectando? Probablemente, no.

En ese preciso instante, Edward le agarro de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Bella. Ella se giro lentamente hacia el y sonrio radiante. A continuación, se paso la lengua por el labio inferior y vio como Edward se le dilataba las pupilas. Luego, volvió a girar la cabeza y siguió su conversación con los demás.

La velada estaba tocando su fin y Victoria se puso en pie para despedirse y darle la estocada final a Bella.

-Tienes mucha suerte- le dijo- Edward es el mejor amante que he tenido jamás.

Bella ni parpadeo. Se limito a sonreír encantada y a mirar a la otra mujer a los ojos.

-Es fantástico, ¿verdad?

Edward se giro en aquel momento y se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo.

-La persona que disguste a Bella tendrá que vérselas conmigo, ¿ha quedado claro?- le advirtió a Victoria.

La francesa sonrió y le puso la mano en el antebrazo.

-Perfectamente claro –contesto-. _Ciao_, guapo – se despidió alejándose.

-¿Una de tus conquistas?- le pregunto Bella mientras iban hacia la salida.

-Una relación muy breve y desprovista de todo significado.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones.

-Puedes contar con mi fidelidad absoluta – le aseguro Edward.

Bella trago saliva y Edward se dio cuenta.

-Siempre- le aseguro.

Era tarde cuando llegaron a casa, así que Bella se quito los zapatos de tacón en la entrada y fue a ver qué tal estaba Ben, que dormía plácidamente. Satisfecha, se dirigió a besarla apasionadamente.

-¿Y si te digo que me duele la cabeza?- bromeo Bella.

-Te traigo una aspirina y seguimos- contesto Edward,

Bella se rio y lo beso, estremeciéndose de placer al sentir su mano entre los muslos, explorando y dándole placer hasta hacerla gritar. Bella estaba tan excitada que le quito la chaqueta y con dedos temblorosos le desabrocho la camisa y el cinturón.

Edward dejo caer los pantalones al suelo, la tomo de las caderas y la coloco para recibir su miembro.

Bella suspiro encantada, se aferro a sus hombros y disfruto de sentir su erección dentro del cuerpo, comenzó a moverse al ritmo que él mientras Edward la llevaba hacia la cama, donde se tumbaron ambos.

Solo existían ellos dos y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo. A continuación, cansados y sudorosos, se quedaron tumbados sin decir nada, abrazados. Fue un momento tan bonito que a Bella le entraron ganas de llorar. Edward la tapo con las sabanas y la abrazó.

Bella sentía su aliento en el pelo, cerró los ojos y se entrego al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó oliendo a café recién hecho. Tras ducharse, desayunaron e hicieron el equipaje.

Despedirse de Esme fue más difícil de lo que había imaginado y Edward tuvo que asegurarle que volverían pronto. Pero Ben no pudo contener las lágrimas en el taxi que los llevaba al aeropuerto

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**Porfavor no me maten lamento la tardanza pero esto ultimos meses han sido horribles y bueno la verdad no me habia dado tiempo de actualizar ni nada... lamento eso :/  
**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y actualizare el siguiente este viernes el cual seria el capitulo 12 :D  
**

**De todas maneras aqui les dejo mi Twitter y pueden enterarse por alli, cuando eso suceda :D  
**

** Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**  


******12-12-2012  
**

******¿Reviews?  
**

******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Era realmente mágico ver Sídney desde el aire, la bahía, las playas, el puente y la famosa opera.

Su hogar.

No tardarían mucho en llegar. Sabía que Claude estaría esperándolos para llevarlos a casa de Edward.

-¿Crees que Rosie se acordara de mi?- le pregunto Ben mientras se alejaban del aeropuerto en el Mercedes.

-Probablemente- contesto Bella con cierta cautela, pues un mes de ausencia para un cachorro era mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Ben, la perrito se puso a lamerle las manos, a ladrar y a correr a su alrededor, haciéndolo sonreír. Desde aquel momento, lo acompañaba a todas partes.

En pocos días, la vida volvió a la normalidad. Edward se iba a trabajar temprano y volvía por las noches a cenar. De vez en cuando, llamaba para advertir que tenía mucho trabajo y llegaba mas tarde.

Ben volvió a ir a la guardería tres veces por semana y Bella escribió mucho. Durante los dos días que el pequeño pasaba en casa fueron al parque, recibió clases de natación. Visitaron un par de exposiciones y fueron al cine.

Edward compartía sus planes durante los fines de semana t las semanas fueron sucediendo.

Compartir las noches con Edward era algo maravilloso, una experiencia sensorial y primitiva. El apetito de ambos no parecía tener fin. Ella se repetía constantemente que entre ellos había una relación sexual muy buena, pero nada más.

Anhelar amor era como querer la luna, las estrellas y el universo entero, pero también se preguntaba cómo era posible que Edward le hiciera el amor de aquella manera su no sentía nada por ella. Claro que también cavia la posibilidad de que estuviera cegada por tanto sexo y no pensara con claridad.

Debía de ser eso.

Bella dejo a Ben en la guardería y fue a reunirse con Rosalie para tomar un café. Hacia un día maravilloso. No le costó encontrar sitio para aparcar porque era bastante temprano, así que dejo el coche y se dirigió a la cafetería en que habían quedado.

En cuanto la vio, Rosalie se puso en pie y le hizo una señal con la mano, Bella fue hacia su mesa y se abrazaron.

-Tienes buen aspecto- le dijo su amia sinceramente-. El sexo te sienta bien.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tu marido tiene pinta de saber de esas cosas- contesto Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.

-¿Pedimos?- se rio Rosalie-. ¿Qué tal en Italia

Bella le hablo de Florencia haciéndola suspirar de envidia.

-Dime que te has ido de compras y que has comprado cosas preciosas.

-Algo de ropa y unos cuantos regalos- contesto Bella sacando una cajita del bolso-. Este es para ti.

Rosalie se tomo su tiempo para abrir el paquete con cuidado.

-¡Es preciosa!- exclamo-. Realmente bonita. Perfecta- añadió poniéndose la preciosa pulsera que Bella había comprado para ella-. Gracias, eres un encanto- añadió poniéndose en pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Qué tal estas?- le pregunto volviéndose a sentar.

Aquello era lo que tenía una amistad tan antigua, que no había que andarse con rodeos.

-Bien- contesto Bella-. Ben se está acostumbrando a los cambios y mi novela va viento en popa.

-Muy bien, pero te he preguntado por ti- sonrió Rosalie.

-Echo de menos a Alice- confeso Bella-. La echo mucho de menos. A veces, alargo el brazo para escribirle un mensaje de texto al teléfono móvil y, entonces, me doy cuenta de que ya no está- admitió con un nudo en la garganta-. El otro día fui sin darme cuenta a su casa y tuve que para el coche- concluyo llorando.

-Supongo que abras estado fingiendo alegría para que Ben no lo pasara mal y ahora te está pasando factura.

-Supongo.

-Anda, termínate el café, que nos vamos de compras.

-Pero si no necesito nada.

-No hace falta necesitar algo para ir de compras.

-Eres imposible.

-Por eso, precisamente somos amigas. Se me ocurre que este lugar es perfecto para ir de compras insistió Rosalie.

Se encontraban en un centro comercial en el que había filiales de las mejores marcas internacionales.

-Yo miro y tú compras.

-¿Tu marido es multimillonario y tú no te vas a comprar nada?

-Un armario más grande para meter ropa- contesto Bella haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Lencería. Por mucha que tengas nunca está de más.

Efectivamente compraron lencería y lo pasaron muy bien, pero se les hizo tarde, así que se quedaron a comer juntas.

-¿Qué tal con Emmett?- le pregunto Bella.

Rosalie no contesto.

-¿Rosalie?

-Se quiere casar conmigo.

-¿Y tú que has dicho?

Rosalie sonrió encantada.

-Que sí.

Bella sonrió también y, a continuación, estallo en carcajadas, se puso en pie y abrazo a su amiga.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Hay más. Mi madre quiere que sea una boda por todo lo alto, me va a disfrazar de princesa con velo y todo, quiere doce damas de honor y varios cuentos de invitados. Vas a tener que estar a mi lado para que no me vuelva loca- le conto Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Trato hecho. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-¡El año que viene porque mama necesita tiempo para organizarlo todo! A veces, se me pasa por la cabeza que deberíamos escaparnos y casarnos sin tanta tontería.

-Eres hija única. Si haces algo así, a tu madre le da un ataque.

Rosalie se rio, saco la chequera del bolso y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Quinientos dólares… dime a nombre de quien hago el cheque.

Bella romo el cheque entre las manos y lo rompió.

-Olvídate de la apuesta. Lo importante es que seas feliz.

Tras tomarse un té, se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse pronto.

En cuanto la vio a la salida de la guardería, Ben corro hacia ella muy sonriente.

-¿Me has traído la bici?- le pregunto.

-¿Tu qué crees?- sonrió Bella.

-Eres la mejor.

-Grazie- le dijo Bella plantándole un beso en la nariz.

Compartieron unas horas maravillosas montando en bici, yendo a los columpios y tomándose un helado antes de volver a casa. Estaban volviendo al coche cuando sonó el teléfono móvil de Bella y comprobó que era Edward.

-Hola- lo saludo.

-Hola, voy a llegar tarde- le explico Edward-. He quedado con unos clientes.

-Así que no quieres que te esperemos para cenar, muy bien.

-Dale un beso a Ben de mi parte.

-Eso está hecho.

-_Ciao, cara_

Eran casi las ocho cuando Ben se quedo dormido, Bella se fue a su despacho con una taza de café, encendió el portátil y se puso a trabajar. La novela se le estaba dando bien, pero con el viaje a Florencia y todo lo demás iba un poco lenta. Para empezar iba a tener que quedar con un policía para preguntarle ciertas cosas. Si quería escribir una buena novela de suspense tenía que ser creíble.

Se metió tanto en el argumento y en los personajes que las horas fueron pasando sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando se le ocurrió mirar el reloj y comprobó que eran más de las doce de la noche, se pregunto dónde estaría Edward y si los famosos clientes irían acompañados de mujeres.

Para, se dijo.

Estaba muy cansada y decidió ir a nadar un rato a la piscina cubierta. La puerta estaba bloqueada, pero se sabía la combinación, así que, unos minutos después, estaba nadando. Al principio, el agua se le antojo un tanto fría, pero, al cabo de dos largos, estaba maravillosa.

Al cabo de un rato nadando, se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba sentado en una tumbona. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y se había remangado la camisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Lo mismo te digo- contesto Edward poniéndose en pie.

-Me apetecía nadar.

-¿Sales ya?

-No.

Entonces, Edward se desabrocho la camisa y el cinturón.

-¿Qué haces?- se extraño Bella.

Edward se quito los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y el reloj y se acerco el bordillo.

-Me voy a meter en la piscina contigo.

Dicho aquello, se tiro de cabeza y buceo hasta ella.

-Estás loco- comento Bella antes de que Edward se apoderara de su boca.

-Tú lo has querido- le dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Es tarde y estoy cansada.

-No hay problema, lo hare todo yo- comento Edward de manera inequívoca.

A continuación agarro a Bella en brazos, la saco de la piscina y la llevo hacia las duchas, donde le quito la ropa interior que ella había utilizado para nadar y procedió a lavarle el pelo.

-Tu ropa- le dijo ella cuando terminaron de ducharse.

-Pareces mi mujer- bromeo Edward recogiéndola.

-Par bien o para mal, eso es exactamente lo que soy- contesto Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez en su habitación, Edward le quito a Bella la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y, tal y como le había prometido, se encargo de todo, de llevarla a la cama, de lamerla, de besarla y se mordisquearla hasta que se aferro a él y grito de placer.

Los domingos les gustaba hacer plan familiar y aquel Ben eligió ir al parque zoológico de Taronga.

Bella se dio cuenta, mientras Edward conducía, de que la primavera o invadía rodo. Había flores blancas y rosas en todos los arboles y los jardines lucían cuajados de capullos de colores. La brisa jugaba con las hojas y el cielo estaba despejado.

-Me encanta ir al zoo- comento Ben entusiasmado mientras Edward aparcaba el coche.

-No corras- le indicio Bella desabrochándole el cinturón de seguridad y agarrándolo de la mano.

Edward cerró el coche y caminaron hacia la puerta, adquirieron las entradas y se coloco a Ben sobre los hombros.

-Como mola, desde aquí lo veo todo- grito el pequeño.

El parque estaba lleno de gente, había grupos paseando por caminos, mirando a los animales, sacando fotos de ellos y de las flores. Lo que más llamaba la atención de los turistas eran los canguros, los koalas y los wombats.

A Ben lo que más le gustaba eran los orangutanes, los elefantes, la jirafas y las cebras y con lo que más disfruto fue con el espectáculo de pájaros. Comieron al aire libre y luego recorrieron el safari, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Entre los demás visitantes, las mujeres miraban a Edward de vez en cuando disimuladamente. Aunque iba vestido de manera informal, lucia ese aire de hombre de negocios al que todo le va bien que tanta atracción despertaba.

Bella lo sabía por experiencia. Las mujeres lo miraban y los hombres lo admiraban. Ella estaba casada con el, llevaba su alianza, compartía noches de pasión con él y lo amaba.

Había hecho todo lo posible para no enamorarse de él, pero no lo había conseguido. Edward había empleado todas sus armas y había conseguido apoderarse de su corazón.

Le demostraba afecto, pero Bella no creía que la quisiera. Aunque con un poco de suerte, todo llegaría.

La tarde estaba tocando su fin y se había levantando un poco de viento frio cuando, mientras observaban a los orangutanes, Bella vio a un hombre al que hubiera preferido no volver a ver en la vida.

De repente, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Habían pasado dos años, pero aquel rostro no se había borrado de su memoria. ¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de su agresor?

Al instante, sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

Sobre todo cuando la reconoció también y se quedo mirándola desafiante,

-¿Bella?

Apenas oí la voz de Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa?- insistió el notando que había palidecido-. Te has quedado como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Edward miro a su alrededor, En un primer momento, no le pareció que hubiera nada ni nadie que pudiera causar esa reacción en Bella, pero, un segundo escrutinio más lento, le hizo fijarse en una persona.

-¿Es él?

-Chaqueta de punto marrón, pantalones azul marino- contesto Bella.

-Quédate con Ben.

Bella agarro a su sobrino de las manos. El niño la miro asustado y Bella intento disimular.

-Vamos a ver a los canguros.

-¿A dónde va Edward?

-Ahora vuelve.

Efectivamente, al poco tiempo, Edward se reunió con ellos. Por su expresión, Bella no pudo dilucidar nada Edward la beso en la mejilla, tomo a Ben en brazos y se lo coloco a caballito.

Los domingos por la noche cenaban fuera de casa porque Anna tenía el día libre, así que se dirigieron a la bahía, eligieron un local animado y pidieron la comida.

Bella espero había vuelto a casa y a haber acostado a Ben para preguntar.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Si – contesto Edward tomándola de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras.

A continuación, le conto concisamente que le había dejado claro al agresor que iba a ir a la policía para reabrir el caso de Bella y que había sacado una foto con su cámara digital para identificarlo.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le acelerara.

-Me gusta cuidar de los míos- le dijo Edward besándola en los labios.

Bella se sentía cuidada y a salvo, efectivamente, Y sabía que era gracias a Edward.

-Tienes que trabajar, ¿No?- le pregunto

-Sí, y tu también, pero nos vemos dentro de un rato- contesto Edward.

Transcurridas un par de horas, fue a buscarla a su despacho y la encontró concentrada en su novela.

-Anda, apaga ya. Vámonos a dormir.

-Termino este párrafo y voy- contesto Bella.

-Te doy cinco minutos. Si no estás en la habitación entro de cinco minutos, vengo a buscarte.

Bella tardo cuatro.

Entro en la habitación que compartía con su marido desnudándose a toda velocidad, lo que Edward ya estaba haciendo también. Una vez desnudos los dos, Edward la tomo en brazos y la llevo al baño, donde había preparado la bañera de hidromasaje.

-Qué gozada- murmuro Bella.

Edward se metió con ella en brazos en la bañera y, una ve sentados, la coloco entre sus piernas. A continuación, comenzó a masajearle los hombros, haciendo que las tenciones se esfumaran.

Aquello era realmente relajante y a Bella no le costó vaciar su mente de pensamientos, que era lo que Edward quería, que pudiera dormir plácidamente, sin miedos que le hiciera pesadillas.

Cuando había hablado con el agresor de su esposa. Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pegarle un puñetazo, pero se había llevado la gran satisfacción de ver que el tipo se asustaba realmente cuando le había dicho que iba a reabrir el caso.

Bella pensó que Edward tenía unas manos preciosas cuando, precisamente aquellas manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo, sus senos más concretamente.

Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a juguetear con sus pezones y no tardaron en deslizarse hasta su entrepiernas. Edward se tomo su tiempo para excitarla y besarla.

Bella sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y el primer orgasmo se apodero de ella. Edward la coloco a horcadas sobre su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos mientras la penetraba, vio como se le dilataban las pupilas mientras otro orgasmo la sacudía, volvió a besarla y dejo que lo cabalgara.

Cuando terminaron, apago la bañera de hidromasaje, seco a Bella y la condujo a la cama, donde se tumbo a su lado y la abrazo durante toda la noche.

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**Pues aqui tenemos el penultimo capitulo, pues si ya el proximo es el 13= Al ultimo capitulo de esta historia :/  
**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y actualizare entre lunes y martes el final.  
**

**De todas maneras aqui les dejo mi Twitter y pueden enterarse por alli, cuando eso suceda :D y si quieren tambien pueden escribirme para conversar eso seria interesante :D  
**

**Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4 **  


**********Solo para recordar la historia no es mia, los personajes tampoco yo solo adapte la historia porque es una de mis favoritas. Si quieren leer algo escrito por mi pueden pasar por mi perfil. :D**

******14-12-2012  
**

******¿Reviews?  
**

******:D  
**

_**-Lili-**_


	14. Chapter 14

**AMOR EN FLORENCIA  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: La Trama le pertenece en su totalidad a Helen Bianchin, pero los grandes personajes los eh tomado prestado a mi ídolo personal Sthephenie Meyer, para fantasear un poco.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

El miércoles por la mañana Bella dejo a Ben en la guardería.

-Hoy vamos a pintar con los dedos- le dijo el niño muy contento-. Nos lo vamos a pasar fenomenal.

Tras cruzar el aparcamiento, entraron el vestíbulo, decorado en vivos colores, saludaron a una de las profesoras y Bella lo acompaño hasta su clase.

-Hasta luego, Cariño- le dijo abrazándolo-. Nos vemos esta tarde. Pásatelo bien.

-Tú también- sonrió Ben.

Bella volvió a su coche. El cielo se estaba nublando y comenzó a llover. Tenía que ir al centro de la ciudad, a un lugar muy concreto. Cuando llego, vio que todas las plazas de aparcamiento que había junto a la comisaría de policía estaban ocupadas, así que tuvo que dar varias vueltas a la manzana hasta que encontró un sitio vacio.

Afortunadamente tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando consiguió aparcar, se cubrió con un paraguas y entro en la comisaria. Las comisarías de policía eran lugares muy funcionales, algo sucios normalmente, y aquella en cuestión, situadas en uno de los peores barrios en la ciudad, necesitaba una buena mano de pintura.

Ya podía haber elegido otra comisaria.

Sin embargo, aquella era perfecta, se ajustaba con precisión a la comisaría de policía que Bella estaba buscando para su novela.

En el área de espera había algunos tipos de una guisa estupenda. Uno llevaba una barba muy poblada y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo. También había cuatro mujeres bastante jovencitas, pero que parecían prostitutas. Olían a alcohol y a humo de cigarrillos.

Bella, que se había puesto unos vaqueros con una blusa y una cazadora normal y corriente y apenas se había maquillado para pasar desapercibida. Espero su turno. Cuando le llego, le dijo al policía que estaba en el mostrador que tenía una cita y con quien, vio que no había sillas vacías para sentarse, así que siguió de pie y se quedo esperando.

Llevaba una grabadora en el bolso, un cuaderno, bolígrafos y una lista con varias preguntas para su investigación.

No le faltaba imaginación, en internet había encontrada cosas muy importantes y las películas de acción también eran una buena fuente, pero lo mejor era la experiencia directa, ori los teléfonos sonando al fondo, los armarios viejos que se abrían y se cerraban en busca de los documentos que había que rellenar, una voz femenina gritando y maldiciendo mientras un hombre con ganas de pelea estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia del oficial que estaba de guardia.

Esto sí que es autentico, pensó Bella desde su mente de escritora.

Unos minutos después, se abrió la puerta de la calle y entro un chaval de veinte años con cara de pocos amigos. Fue derecho al mostrador. Llevaba unos vaqueros caídos, cazadora de cuello, camiseta, zapatillas de deporte y un pañuelo atado a la cabeza.

A Bella, no le dio ningún miedo su apariencia, pero la maldad que vio en sus ojos hizo que se le pusiera el vello de punta.

Por lo visto, el chico no tenía muchas ganas de esperar su turno, pero el agente que estaba atendiendo le hizo saber que más le valía esperar en la cola, así que se cayó y espero.

Entraron y salieron dos agentes de la sala de espera mientras Bella se entretenía mirando los carteles que había colgados en las paredes. Aquello era real, completamente real.

El chaval del pañuelo comenzó a dar golpecitos con un pie en el suelo. Era evidente que no podía parar quieto.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido… de repente, el chico se acerco a ella, la tomo por detrás y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

Bella sintió que el mundo se paraba.

Ella, desde luego, se quedo muy quieta.

-Todo el mundo fuera. Inmediatamente- grito el chico.

Todos los presentes se apresuraron a salir de la sala de espera. Bella se pregunto su el agente que estaba en el mostrador había apretado el botón de alarma. ¿Habría botón de alarma?

Bella se quedo muy quieta, sin moverse. El agente que estaba en el mostrador tampoco se movía y comenzó a hablar con el agresor. Dos hombres uniformados entraron en aquel momento procedentes de las oficinas e intentaron convencer al chaval para que soltara a Bella, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que se pusiera a gritar y que amenazara con matarla si un agente en cuestión no iba inmediatamente.

Cuando le dijeron que ese agente no estaba de servicio aquel día, hundió la hoja del cuchillo en el cuello de Bella, que sintió que la sangre le resbalaba por la piel.

-Que venga ahora mismo o la mato.

El agente le indico al agresor que iba a llamar por teléfono al compañero que quería ver. Mientras marcaba los números, Bella se dijo que debía pensar con calmas, pero resultaba, mas fácil practicar series de defensa propia que verse en la realidad necesitaba de ellas. Claro que era cierto que verse en la realidad necesitaba de ellas. Claro que era cierto que el elemento sorpresa estaba de su parte.

-Pon el altavoz- ordeno el agresor al policía-. Quiero oír su voz.

El agente conecto el altavoz del teléfono. Todos se quedaron escuchando los timbres de la llamada y Bella aprovecho la distracción para morder al chico en la mano con la que la tenía agarrada. Le dio un mordisco tan fuerte que sus dientes entraron en contacto con el hueso de su dedo pulgar. Al mismo tiempo lanzo el codo con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás y lo golpeo en las costillas, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Dos oficiales corrieron y se abalanzaron sobre él, lo esposaron y se lo llevaron. Una mujer policía acompaño a Bella a un despacho.

-Estoy bien- le aseguro mientras la mujer sacaba un botiquín del armario.

-La voy a limpiar un poco para que su marido no la vea así- sonrió la policía.

¿Habían llamado a Edward? ¿Por qué?

-No es un corte demasiado profundo- protesto.

Pero, en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre en las manos y en la camiseta. Mientras la policía la desinfectaba, Bella apretó los dientes. Se estaba tomando una taza de té cuando apareció Edward muy calmado y fue hacia ella.

-No habría hecho falta que te hubieran avisado- dijo Bella tragando saliva.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- contesto Edward acariciándole la mejilla.

-Espero que no estuvieras en una reunión importante.

-No hay nada más importante en el mundo para mí que tu- le aseguro Edward.

Bella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿No pensabas decirme que ibas a venir a una comisaria- le pregunto Edward.

-Me habrías puesto trabas- contesto Bella.

-Por supuesto.

Claro que habría puesto trabas. Habría insistido para que eligiera la comisaria de policía de un barrio mejor y habría hecho que alguien la acompañara,

-Estaba investigando y tenía una cita le explico Bella-. Esto no tendría que haber sucedido.

-Pero ha sucedido. No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-No, no te lo había dicho-confeso Bella-, pero tenía intención de contártelo esta noche,

Edward dejo caer su frente contra la de Bella.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que he pasado los peores veinticinco minutos de mi vida- se lamento besándola-. Anda vámonos.

-Pero tengo una cita, tengo que terminar mi investigación.

-No.

-Estoy bien, Edward,

-Quiero llevarte al médico para que te mire bien y, luego, nos vamos a casa.

-He venido en mi coche…

-Ya vendrá Claude a recogerlo- le seguro Edward girándose hacia la mujer policía-. ¿Necesita a mi mujer para algo más?

-No, se puede ir.

-Gracias.

El mercedes los estaba esperando. Edward lo había dejad aparcado de cualquier manera, pero. Por su puesto, dadas las circunstancias, no lo había multado.

-No necesito ir al médico- insistió Bella mientras Edward se ponía al volante.

-Vas a ir de todas maneras- insistió el poniendo el coche en marcha.

Así que Bella fue a la consulta del médico, se sometió al examen, dijo que le pusieran unas cuantas inyecciones y que le dieran puntos.

Una hora después, llegaron a casa.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa- anuncio Bella-. Puedo sola- añadió al ver que Edward subía las escaleras a su lado.

-Sí, pero te voy a ayudar.

Bella lo miro de reojo. Una vez en la habitación, Edward le quito la cazadora y la camiseta.

-Siéntate para que te pueda quitar las botas- le indico.

Minutos después, le desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros, le bajo la cremallera y se los quito. En ropa interior, se sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

-¿No vas a volver al despacho?- le pregunto cuando vio que Edward se desnudaba también.

-No- contesto Edward besándola.

-Edward…

-Déjame hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Bella le dejo hacer. Edward se mostró cuidadoso y tierno, tan tierno que Bella sintió ganas de llorar. Al darse cuenta, Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido reducir tu solas a un delincuente?- le pregunto sobrecogido.

¿Edward Cullen sobrecogido por ella?

-No hacía casi al agente que estaba en el mostrador y, cuando se han acercado los otros dos, se ha enfurecido.

-¿Y por eso has arriesgado la vida?

-En el momento, no me ha parecido tan peligroso- contesto Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

-_Cara_... Oh, _cara_, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo

-La próxima vez…

-No va a haber una próxima vez.

-…No iré sola- concluyo Bella dándose cuenta de que había algo nuevo en la mirada de Edward.

No se lo podía creer,

Edward le había tomado el rostro entre las manos y la estaba besando. Le temblaban los dedos.

-No volveré a hacer una cosa así- le prometió Bella.

Edward asintió.

-Y, a partir de ahora, te lo contare todo.

-Así me gusta.

-Me voy a vestir.

-Espera- contesto Edward besándola con tremendo erotismo.

Bella lo miro confusa.

-La idea de perderte me mata- confeso Edward.

Bella abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Cómo es posible? Cada vez que hacemos el amor…

-Creía que eras muy bueno en la cama- consiguió contestar Bella.

-Lo que ha habido entre nosotros en la cama no solo ha sido sexo. Te deseaba, por supuesto, pero no solo tu cuerpo, sino también tu alma.

Y Bella se lo había entregado todo generosamente, había confiado en él y ahora se veía recompensada.

-Bella, mi amor, te quiero- le dijo Edward mirándola de tal manera que Bella creyó que iba a derretirse.

En los ojos de Edward estaba viendo todo lo que quería, todo lo que siempre había anhelado y todo por lo que siempre había rezado.

Amor, amor de verdad, amor duradero, amor eterno.

Amor por ella.

Edward la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, donde procedió a inspeccionar los cortes que tenia.

-Estoy bien- le aseguro Bella-. Un poco sorprendida… por lo que me acabas de decir- confeso.

Edward procedió entonces a hacerle el amor con infinito cuidado, besándola con amor, acariciándole el cuerpo y haciendo que a Bella se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-_Cara_… por favor, no llores.

-Es que… contigo siempre me pasa lo mismo… incluso antes.

Edward le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Antes?

-Cuando te conocí, en la pedida de Alice y de Jasper, me pregunte como seria hacer el amor con un hombre como tu- admitió Bella sinceramente-, pero vivíamos casa uno en una punta del mundo y, además, yo no tenía nada que ver con las mujeres que salías.

Edward le agarro una mano, se la llevo a los labios y le beso todos los dedos.

-Y, luego, el destino nos golpeo con dureza, les arrebato la vida a nuestros hermanos…

-Y, al mismo tiempo, nos unió a nosotros- concluyo Edward-. Ahora, tenemos amor y un futuro juntos.

-Y a Ben- añadió Bella acordándose de repente de su sobrino-. Ben, tengo que ir a buscarlo. -recordó.

-Ya voy yo- le dijo Edward-. Esta noche seguimos. Una hora después, los dos hombres de su vida volvieron a casa y la encontraron sentada en el salón.

-¡Bella!- exclamo el niño corriendo hacia ella- ¿Está bien? , Edward me ha dicho que te habías hecho daño.

Bella le aseguro que no había pasado nada y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en la guardería? ¿Qué tal pintando? ¿Dónde está tu dibujo? Quiero colgarlo en mi despacho para verlo todo los días,

Aquello fue suficiente para distraerlo. Después de merendar, fueron a la piscina y Bella se quedo mirando mientras Edward supervisaba la clase de natación de Ben.

Edward era un hombre increíble, fuerte, apasionado… y todo suyo.

Aquella misma noche le iba a decir cuánto lo amaba.

-Supongo que tendrás que trabajar un rato- le comento después de cenar, tras haber acostado a Ben.

Pero Edward le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Te recuerdo que hemos dejado una cosa a medias.

-¿Ah sí?

Qué bien sentaba poder bromear un poco estando segura de que el amor los unía, de que su matrimonio no era por conveniencia ni por las circunstancias.

Era amor, por amor, de verdad.

Edward la tomo de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a su habitación, Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y la abrazo.

-¿Dónde estábamos?

Que gusto sentirse entre sus brazos, percibir el latido de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo, la caricia de sus labios…

Sobre todo, ahora que sabía lo que Edward sentía por ella, lo que confería a su unión una dimensión completamente diferente.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decírmelo?-le pregunto Edward.

Bella alzo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-No, no me cuesta en lo absoluto- contesto- Te amo, te adoro, eres mi vida, lo eres todo para mí.

_-Grazie._

_-Prego_- contesto Bella.

_-Per sempre_- sonrió Edward besándola de nuevo. Bella sintió que el corazón le saltaba de la felicidad.

-Tengo la sensación de que sobran las palabras- le dijo.

-¿Tú crees?- se rio Edward.

Bella lo beso con tanto ardor que a Edward no le quedo la más mínima duda de que así era.

* * *

**Ultimo Capitulo :O Les guto el final?  
Yo solo senti que me moria cuando Edward le dijo que ella era su mundo *-* espero que les haya gustado esta adaptacion, yo me diverti colocandola aqui para ustedes!  
**

**Bueno ya que esto esta listo, comenzare a publicar en mis otras historias... Si creo que ya va siendo hora, que me ponga al corriente. Espero leerlas por alla tambien, solo quiero reforzar el agradecimiento a todas las que han agregado sus Reviews y a las que me han seguido en Twitter, gracias 3  
**

_**********Solo para recordar la historia no es mia, los personajes tampoco yo solo adapte la historia porque es una de mis favoritas. Si quieren leer algo escrito por mi pueden pasar por mi perfil. :D**_

**************Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4 **

******17-12-2012  
**

******¿Reviews?  
**

**-Lili-**


End file.
